


After School Detention

by Angelic_fangirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (please stop clown fuckers), AU, Detention, F/M, Flirting, I mean come on, I'll try to lay off the angst, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Humor, They're like 16, Vulgar Language, a dick is being put into someone's mouth, but you know me, it's gon' get gay, love and other disguting things, my middle name is angst, no pennywise fuck that clown, pastel eddie, possible sexual themes have escalated, punk richie, so don't come at me, to just sexual themes, very happy happy fic, what even is slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_fangirl/pseuds/Angelic_fangirl
Summary: Richie looked at the pink colored detention slip his new Maths teacher, lovely Mrs Baldwin, had given written him, and couldn’t help the small smirk forming on his face. Detention on the very first day in his new school, only twenty minutes into the first class? Must be some kind of a record.// Also known as the punk!richie and pastel!eddie detention au none of you asked for but are getting anyways.





	1. 1. It was supposed to be a pick up line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. Me who has not finished her other Reddie fic yet, but decides to write another one just for shits and giggles and because there is literally not enough reddie content. I've read every single fucking reddie fic here. we need more.
> 
> so basically punk!richie and pastel!eddie cause I'm obsessed with it.

**1.**

 

_Student Richie Tozier, grade 11, has been assigned detention:_

 

_Date 2.10, time 16.00, room 245_

 

_Reason for detention: Coming to class late, talking back to teacher, smoking in class, having feet on the table._

 

Richie looked at the pink colored detention slip his new Maths teacher, lovely Mrs Baldwin, had given written him, and couldn’t help the small smirk forming on his face. Detention on the very first day in his new school, only twenty minutes into the first class? Must be some kind of a record.

 

Richie had expected to be a little more bummed about having to switch schools, and to a fucking boarding school on top of it all. It wasn’t like Richie was leaving back that many friends, only Jacob and he wasn’t Richie’s friend, but all in all Richie had liked his old school. The teachers were so used to his antics that he could get away with literally everything, all because the teachers were so fed up with him.

 

But maybe this new school with bunch of way too up-tight teachers and snobby students could be good for him. It sure was exciting if nothing else – Richie sure did like a challenge and annoying people was one of the things he excelled at. New school, new people to annoy.

 

Richie had expected the students at the boarding school to be a little bit more… prim and proper, and he was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t. There was no dress code, so Richi could easily wear his ripped jeans, band T-shirts and lip ring, no matter how many dirty looks the teachers shot him at the hallways. And while some of the students definitely gave off that rich and snobbish, way too clean and heterosexual vibe, some of them seemed pretty chill (Richie had talked to one, a girl who offered him a cigarette, and if he wasn’t as gay as the fucking rainbow, he would have proposed to her).

 

”You’re late Tozier,” the teacher monitoring the detention stated as Richie finally made his grand entrance to the classroom 245. ”The detention started five minutes ago.

 

”Ever heard of being fashionably late?” Richie asked and looked at the chubby, almost middle-aged male teacher up and down with a smirk. ”Well obviously fashion is a very foreign concept to you, so maybe it’s understandable. But you might as well start calling me Richie, because you and me will be on first name basis in no time, bucko.”

 

The look on the teacher’s face was anything but amused. ”Fifth row, fourth seat from the left and keep your mouth shut,” he said and crossed Richie’s name from his list.

 

Richie gave the teacher a mocking salute and an ’aye aye captain’ before turning around to face the people he would be spending the next three hours with. The first thing he noticed was that since the teacher had assigned their seats, none of them were sitting very close by. The second thing was that the other students couldn’t have been more different from each other.

 

On the first seat in the first row sat a boy on the chubbier side, wearing some loose-fitting sweater, reading a book. He kept to himself mostly, but Richie noticed him glancing at the girl sitting at the other side of the first row every once in a while, before quickly looking away.

 

Richi recognized the girl. She had fiery red, short, curly hair and a pretty face full of freckles. She had given the cigarette to Richie earlier that day and while they hadn’t talked that much, Richie figured she was pretty chill. She even gave him a little wave as he walked past her to his seat.

 

In the middle of the third row sat the only blacked kid from all of the bunch. He was obviously more muscular than the rest of the bunch, but didn’t give off that same threatning vibe Richie had accustomed to combine with muscular men.

 

In the very back row sat a guy that reminded Richie very much of the ’most popular guy in school’ trope from teen rom coms. The boy was handsome, no doubt, tall and lean, not too muscular, and very, very obviously out of your league (not out of Richie’s league, but out of _your_ league). He had his homework spread in front of him on the table, but he didn’t seem to be focusing on it at all. No, no, his attention seemed to be stolen completely by the curly haired boy sitting on almost directly in front of him.

 

Now _that_ boy looked like he belonged to a boarding school. A smart button up shirt? Check. Some smart brown pants? Check. Brown leather shoes? Check. Not only that, but the guy was actually sharpening his pencils, one at a time, before arragening them in a neat row on the desk.

 

And then there was the last boy. He was the one who captured Richie’s attention the most. The boy was also assigned a seat on the fifth row, only on the other side of it. He was wearing a soft, a little bit too big, pastel pink sweater with some light grey jeans. His hair was chocolaty brown and it curled a little bit behind his ears. The boy had his feet on the chair, hugging his knees close and resting his chin on them a little bit, and the first word that came into his mind was _cute_. Yes, the boy in the pastel pink sweater was fucking cute. Literally the cutest specimen Richie had ever seen.

 

”Well now that we have everybody here,” the teacher cleared his throat ad shot Richie a sharp glare. ”I have a teacher’s meeting to attend, so what I’m going to do is, I’m going to lock the door and come let you out at 19.00, when you will return to your dorms. You all are to stay in your seats, and keep your mouths shut.”

 

And then the little chubby teacher was out of the door and the sound of the lock clicking was the last thing Richie heard before the girl (her name started with B?) begun laughing a little loudly.

 

”Wh-what’s so f-funny now Bev?” The boy in the back row (mister popular looking guy had a stutter?) asked with a bored tone.

 

”You know he’s not going to go to some ’teachers’ meeting’,” the girl, Bev, giggled. ”He’s going to the gym in hopes of catching Miss Ramores showing the cheerleading squag how to do cartwheels again.”

 

Richie snorted at that, making Bev (he assumed that was her name) look at him with a grin. ”Well new kid, care to share how you managed to land yourself a detention on your very first day?”

 

”I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Richie said with a wide grin.

 

”Have a wild guess,” Bev rolled her eyes with a smile. ”Caught smoking on the school grounds. I’m sorry but I don’t think you shared your name with me when I shared my cigarettes with you.”

 

”Richie Tozier at your service, m’lady,” Richie made a small bow on his head. ”And the list was kind of long. I guess I managed to break every single rule during the first twenty minutes of my first day. I think it would’ve been fair to let it slide, after all, how was I supposed to know you’re not allowed to smoke during class?”

 

”Maybe because it’s basic human decency not to do so,” the curly haired boy narrowed his eyes at Richie. ”And we were supposed to be quiet, so shut up.”

 

”You’re the one talking my man,” Richie smirked and turned to look at the cute pastel boy, who was still staring at the blackboard with a dull expression. ”How’bout you cute-sickles, what’cha in here for? Cute boy like you can’t have done anything so bad to land himself a three hour detention.” To make sure the boy knew he was being adressed, Richie threw a paper ball at him.

 

The boy turned his head to look at Richie with narrowed eyes and slightly reddish cheeks. ”Ask Stan and Bill.”

 

”Don’t blame me!” and ”Nobody asked you t-to be th-th-there!” were shouted at the same time by the two boys at the back of the class, meaning one of them was Stan and Bill.

 

”No Bill, you asked me to fucking be there and I said no and you dragged me there anyways,” the pastel boy rolled his eyes and threw the paper ball Richie had just thrown at the boy in the backrow (supposedly that was Bill).

 

”Guys could you chill, Ben is trying to concentrate on his book,” Bev said, gesturing to the chubby boy, who was now blushing like mad.

 

”No it’s okay, Beverly, I can concentrate just fine,” the boy said with an anxious tone and Beverly smiled at him.

 

”Yeah Beverly, he can concentrate just fine,” Richie copied and got out of his chair, moving to sit on the one next to the pastel wearing boy. ”So you come here often cutie?”

 

”Well concidering this is a school, and a boarding school none on top of it all, yes I suppose I do,” the boy muttered, keeping his eyes on his hands as he played with a pen.

 

”It was supposed to be a pick up line.”

 

”Well it didn’t work that well now did it,” the boy turned his head to look at Richie and Richie was almost overwhelmed by the small freckles on the boys cheeks and the warm brown of his eyes.

 

”Well aren’t you just the cutest,” Richie shook his head a little. ”Mind giving me your name so I know what to moan later.”

 

Now a full blown blush was covering the boy’s face as he stared at Richie with wide eyes. It had to be the cutest thing Richie had ever witnessed and he couldn’t stop himself from cooing and pinching the boy’s cheek.

 

”Stop, don’t do that,” the boy swatted his hand away.

 

”Well tell me your name and I’ll leave you alone for ten minutes,” Richie suggested, making the boy behind them, Stan, let out a loud groan.

 

”Could you like shut up dude? Some of us are actually trying to get some homework done,” he whined.

 

”Damn, you people get homework in here? That’s lame,” Richie snorted.

 

”Oh and they didn’t give you homework at your old school,” the black boy snorted, joining the conversation for the first time. Richie grinned widely at him.

 

”I suppose they might have, doesn’t mean I ever did any of it.”

 

”I wonder how you’ve ever passed any grade,” the pastel boy snorted next to him, again entertaining himself with the pen.

 

”I’ve got straight A’s sweetie, I don’t need to do no homework,” Richie said and eyed the pen in the boy’s hand. ”You know I can give you another long stick to play with besides that pen.”

 

”That’s it, I’m switching seats,” the boy said, getting up and grabbing his yellow backpack – which was adorable – from the table.

 

”Eddie sit the fuck back down _now_ ,” Stan threatened with a voice so scare Richie understood why the pastel boy sat back down immediately. ”If Mr Carlson finds you anywhere besides your assigned seat, we’ll not be sitting here two times a week for a month, but three times a week for two months.”

 

”S-seriously, this school n-needs to lay off wi-with the p-p-punishments,” Bill complained and the others agreed with him. Richie however, beamed at the boy next to him.

 

”Aw, Eddie! A cute name for a cute guy,” Richie reached to pinch the boy’s cheeks again, only for the boy to take a hold of his wrist harshly and glare at him.

 

”Touch my cheeks again and I’ll cut off your balls and feed them to Mike’s dog,” Eddie threatened.

 

”Oh, kinky,” Richie smirked.


	2. 2. Who died Eddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo, thanks for all the positive feedback fam! (we'll see if I will ever update my other fic again, whoops)

**2.**

 

Eddie had been mad at Bill on three occasions during the six years they had been friends.

 

The first one had been when they were eleven and Bill had used him as a human shield when Henry Bowers had thrown a mud-ball at them. The second time had been when they were fourteen and Bill had forged Eddie’s signature on some stupid campaign Stan was participating in (it wasn’t like Eddie wouldn’t have signed it himself, but what Bill did was illegal and Eddie was allowed to be mad).

 

The third time was when Bill had managed to get all three of them into some after school detention. Bill had practically kidnapped Eddie and Stan to sneak into the kitchens with him, because he was sure that the hamburger meat the school was feeding them was actually some tofue shit. Not only did it turn out that Bill was wrong, but they got caught by the principal (”He’s having an affair with the tall, young lunch lady, that’s why he was there!” Bill was convinced, but it had been long since Eddie had believed any of Bill’s conspiracy theories).

 

The detention wouldn’t have been too bad. Eddie figured that if he could make sure his mother never found out about it, it would be fine. In fact, he could get some homework done maybe, for once. But of course nothing could ever go Eddie’s way, now could it? Of course the new kid, Richie Tozier, who had made himself already known around the school and it had been _a day_ since he got there, had to be there. If that hadn’t been bad, the boy just had to spend the entirety of the three hours botherin Eddie and making sure the blush on his cheeks never faded.

 

”And to think we have to share the rest of the detentions with him as well,” Eddie groaned and covered his face with his pillow. Stan agreed with him, but Bill and Mike stayed quiet.

 

Eddie had known Stan and Bill a long time, but he first got familiar with Mike about two years ago when Mike switched from home schooling to here. Mike shared a dorm room with Bill and so had become friends with all three of them.

 

The two other kids, Bev and Ben Eddie was only a little familiar with. Ben had shared every single English and French class with Eddie and they had done some group projects together, but that was about it. They didn’t hang out, only sometimes greeted each other in the hallways.

 

Eddie had only heard of Beverly Marsh and sometimes seen her in school, but they had never really talked. Bill however had been on a Biology class with her, so he counted her as his friend, even though they never hung out. Eddie had once suggested that maybe Bill had a crush on her, but quickly took back his words as Bill started stuttering incomprehensible words and Stan paled visibly.

 

”I don’t know, I thought he was kind of funny,” Miky shrugged and Bill nodded.

 

”Y-yeah. Do you th-think he would w-want to sit with u-us during lunch t-t-tomorrow?”

 

Eddie sat up quickly. ”And have him pinching my cheeks the whole time I try to eat? No thanks Big Bill.”

 

”Yeah, I felt like he was kind of ardunous,” Stan said and turned the page on his book. ”And I think he’ll make friends with people… well not with people like us.”

 

That was true. Richie’s whole appearance couldn’t have been more different from Eddie and Stan. Richie wore ripped jeans and band T-shirts with worn out denim jackets. His hair was a mess of dark curls and he had a fucking lip piercing, and Eddie couldn’t count on one hand how many infections the boy could get out of it. Sure, all in all, Richie was hot, despite the large coke bottle glasses that magnified his eyes, but it wasn’t like Eddie would ever say it out loud, especially if the boy himself was present.

 

”Yeah, but I doubt he’ll be making friends with Henry Bowers and his buddies,” Mike said, and that was also true. ”And the rest of the school… well, it won’t hurt asking him, now does it? If he says no, he’ll say no.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie grimaced as he noticed Bill talking to Richie the next day before the second period. He played with the hem of his baby blue T-shirt and opened his locker before throwing his chemistry books in.

 

”Why so glum chum?” Mike asked as he and Stan walked up to him. ”Hey you’re wearing a shirt that’s not oversized, you finally found clothes your size?”

 

”Very funny,” Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend anyways.

 

”And black jeans, damn who died Eddie?” Stan asked with the same teasing tone Mike had.

 

Before Eddie could open his mouth and tell Stan to fuck off, somebody had put their hands on Eddie’s waist and pinched his sides, making Eddie jump and let out a high-pitched squeal. It didn’t take long for Eddie to figure out who the culprit was, when a loud laugh filled the air.

 

”Oh, that was precious,” Eddie turned around to face the laughing Richie Tozier. ”Please tell me you let out similar sounds in the bedroom.”

 

”Even if I did, you would never know,” Eddie shot back, making Richie look at him with wide surprised eyes, before a smirk spread on Richie’s face.

 

”You sure about th-”

 

”Stan, what do you have next?” Eddie turned to Stan, cutting Richie off a little too loudly, attracting the attention of many people walking past them.

 

”Um, economy, we have it together, you know this,” Stan said with narrowed eyes. Eddie almost wanted to strangle him – he knew that Eddie only asked in order to shut Richie up.

 

”O-okay, well R-richie and I have b-biology together, so we’ll s-s-see you at lunch,” Bill said and he and Richie turned to walk away, but not before Richie got to bid his farewell to Eddie.

 

”Bye Eddie Spaghetti, miss you already!” Richie blew a kiss in Eddie’s direction, making a horrible blush creep up his neck.

 

* * *

 

”Do you guys want to do something tonight?” Mike asked as he sat down at the table where Stan and Eddie were already sitting, picking at their food. ”You know, besides studying.”

 

”Bet Bill wants to go to the Barren’s again to check the sewers,” Eddi rolled his eyes. ”It’s like he doesn’t know how much germs there are or he’s just begging to be infected with something horrible.”

 

Stan had to agree with him. ”Yeah, I don’t feel like getting myself dirty with the sewer water either. Mom was just yelling at me on the phone when I told her I’ll be sending yet another bag full of dirty laundry.”

 

”Maybe a movie then? We could ask if that Richie dude wants to join,” Mike suggested and before either Eddie or Stan could answer, Bill and Richie arrived with their trays full of food.

 

”I can’t believe they actually have edible food here,” Richie stated as soon as he had sat down. ”It’s a miracle!”

 

Eddie watched as Richie started to shovel the food in his mouth the same way he and Bill sometimes did when he were really hungry. With the amount of food Richie had piled on his plate, Eddie wondered how the boy managed to be so god damn skinny, but figured that maybe he just had an extremely good metabolism.

 

Eddie turned his eyes away from Richie and noticed the other boy from detention, Ben Hanscom, sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria, reading a book alone. Eddie couldn’t help but feeling bad for the boy, so he kicked Bill under the table and pointed it out to him.

 

”Do you think we should ask him to sit with us?” Bill asked, his voice slightly hushed.

 

”We gonna form some sort of breakfast club out of this now?” Stan asked, but shrugged anyway. ”I haven’t really ever talked to him that much, but I guess we could.”

 

The group looked at each other for a while, before Bill stood up from the table and walked over to Ben. Richie, Eddie, Stan and Mike all stayed put, watching as Bill talked to Ben, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

 

”So we’re gonna ask that chick Beverly as well so the whole detention crew can be united once again?” Richie asked with a grin.

 

Mike shrugged. ”Might as well, although she doesn’t eat here. Greta likes to bully her, so she just prefers to keep out,” Mike pointed at a snobby looking girl, who barely had anything on her plate and looked like she was complaining about something very loudly to her friends.

 

Richie didn’t say anything, just turned his head to look at Bill returning with a very cautious and red-faced Ben. All of the four boys at the table shot him friendly smiles.

 

”Hey, long time no see!” Richie grinned as Ben greeted them politely but quietly.

 

”Hi,” Ben said, for the secod time and his face flamed up with embarrasment, but none of the other boys paid any attention to it.

 

”I was supposed to ask yesterday, but couldn’t find time,” Mike said, shooting Richie a look. ”But how did you of all people land in after school detention?”

 

”Oh, um, Henry and his goons were pushing me in the front yard and when a teacher finally came, Henry dropped himself to a mud-puddle and blamed me for it,” Ben explained, looking a little embarrased.

 

Richie looked at him curiously. ”Um, so who is this Henry I keep hearing about.”

 

Both Stan and Eddie pointed their arms slightly towards an angry looking guy at the other end of the cafeteria, looking like he was just about ready to murder somebody. ”That guy,” Eddie said, his voice sounding nervous despite him trying to keep it steady. ”He’s like the biggest asshole in the history of assholes.”

 

Richie looked at Henry and then back to Eddie. ”I thought that I was the biggest asshole in the history of assholes,” Richie said, pretending to be upset.

 

”You’re a close second,” Eddie mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Richie shot him an amused look and started to kick his legs under the table, since Mike and Stan were sitting between them.

 

The other’s carried on with their conversation, while Eddie did his best to ignore Richie and Richie did his best trying to get Eddie to pay attention to him.

 

”Could you like stop?” Eddie sighed.

 

”What? Don’t like a little footsie under the table?” Richie pouted.

 

”I doubt you can call it footsie if you’re making sure my legs are fifty shades of black and blue tomorrow thanks to you bruising them!”

 

”Don’t worry, I can be gentle too.” Immediately, Richie started to move his leg up Eddie’s, until the other boy kicked it away, making Richie laugh loudly.

 

”Jesus fucking christ guys,” Mike sighed. ”Can’t we have a nice conversation in peace, please?”

 

”Hey, it’s this guy who’s kicking me,” Richie pointed at Eddie, who slapped the back of his head, not all that hard, but hard enough for Richie to let out a small yelp.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Eddie was being a little dramatic, but Richie laying on his bed like he fucking owned it irritated the hell out of him. All Eddie did was go to the bathroom for two fucking minutes, only to find that Richie had completely taken over his bed.

 

There was literally no room where he could sit down now – Stan and Bill were comfortable on Stan's bed, Ben had taken over the crappy armchair Stan had dragged with him from home and Mike was spinning on the only other chair in the room.

 

”Get up,” Eddie said to Richie and nudged him a little so he’s move.

 

”But your bed is so comfy,” Richie whined. ”Maybe I should totally forget about my own dorm and move in here with you guys, so the two of us can share a bed.”

 

”Shut up asshole and get out of my bed.”

 

”It’s okay, you can lay on top of me, I don’t mind,” Richie said and sat up a little so he could wiggle his eyebrows at Eddie suggestively. ”In fact, it would be recommendable.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed Richie’s legs so there would be some room for him to sit on the bed. He was honestly starting to feel bored and slightly anxious in the small space – they hadn’t decided if they wanted to do anything, so they did what they always did – hung out in Bill and Eddie’s dorm. Only this time, there was six of them instead of four, so the room was hotter and Eddie felt like there was not enough air for him to breathe.

 

”Can we please go do something, I’m bored,” Eddie whined.

 

Richie sat up on the bed so he could sit next to Eddie with their shoulders touching. ”I’ll entertain ya, Eds, don’t worry.”

 

Eddie pushed hims lightly. ”No thanks, and don’t call me Eds.”

 

”Aw, why doesn’t wittle Eddiekins wike me?” Richie whined with a baby-voice and pinched Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie swatted his hand away again and blushed.

 

”Because you’re irritating.”

 

If Richie was about to say something, he didn’t get the chance when Bill opened his mouth to speak. ”M-maybe we c-could go ch-check out the Barrens a-a-again, I don’t th-think Richie and Ben h-have been there.”

 

”Oh, please no Bill,” Eddie frowned. ”We’re there every single day, it’s dirty in there and there’s millions of different type of bacteria and it’s disgusting and…”

 

”That’s wh-where we always h-hang out,” Bill pointed out.

 

”Yeah, cause you always drag us there and because it’s the only place where Bowers doesn’t try to smash our heads in,” Stan noted.

 

”Geez, what did you ever do to this Henry Bowers to make him want to kill you?” Richie said with a light-hearted laugh.

 

”Besides being born you mean?” Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

”Fine, if wh-what should we d-do if n-not go t-to the B-barrens?” Bill asked with a slight frown. Eddie honestly couldn’t understand Bill’s fascination with the Barrens. Okay, maybe when they were younger the place was cool, but now it was just a dirty place with nothing to do there.

 

A silence filled the room, before it was surprisingly filled with Ben’s suggestion. ”There’s a new horror movie going on in the cinema. We could go soo it if you like?” Ben’s face got red once again in embarrasment when nobody said anything for a while, but soon enough they decided that it could be fun and fine to go.

 

”You want me to hold your hand if you get too scared Eds?” Richie asked from the shorter boy.

 

”Honestly, if you bring that hand anywhere near me, I will snap it in half,” Eddie threatened, and of course Richie just had to be annoying and start poking Eddie all over.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 


	3. 3. watching this is almost like watching porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup lovely people! Thank you all so much for commenting all those nice things and leaving kudos! You sure do know how to spoil a girl! Enjoy this little thing

**3.**

 

The second time Richie made his way to after school detention he surprised everyone in the room by not being late. The teacher barely glanced at him and told him to go to the same seat and keep his mouth shut, while the others looked at him in mild surprise. He had arrived late to almost every single class he had without his new friends, and they figured he wouldn’t even show up to the detention this time. Well, they were wrong.

 

”Well then boys,” Mr Carlson, Richie had been forced to learn his name, said and glanced at Beverly. ”And girl. I have, ehem, another teachers’ meeting today, so I’ll lock the room again and you all stay put.”

 

Beverly let out a loud scoff as soon as the teacher was gone. ”He’s such an idiot.”

 

”Tell me about it,” Richie rolled his eyes and looked at Mike for a second. ”I never asked how Mikey-man ended up here spending some quality time with some quality people.”

 

”Well I slept in a little too late and the teachers didn’t really like me running through the corridors without a permission-slip,” Mike sighed and took out his math books.

 

”That sucks,” Richie said, not really all that interested, before getting up from his chair and sitting down on the one next to Eddie again. Eddie tried paying the other boy no mind and concentrate on his homework, but of course Richie couldn’t have it.

 

”Hey Eds, do you like Adele?” Richie asked casually.

 

Eddie turned to look at Richie with a raised eyebrow and a pen between his teeth.

 

”Cause I can tell you want to be rolling in the D,” Richie said with a smirk, making Eddie push him a little bit, but a small blush spread on his cheeks.

 

”Shut up asshat,” Eddie muttered and tried to focus on the biology work in front of him, but it was a little bit hard, when Richie made sure his attention was on him all the time.

 

”Aw, are you blushing Eddie-bear?” Richie smirked, taking advantage of the nickname he had overheard Eddie’s mom using while on the phone with Eddie. ”Does this mean you liiiiike me, or what?”

 

”No, it means there’s a little hot in here.”

 

”So take off all your clothes,” Richie suggested with an innocent look. ”I know I wouldn’t mind, and if these gentlemen and the lady know anything about beauty, they won’t either.”

 

Eddie groaned. ”Stop it, you ass, please.”

 

”Honestly, as much as you begging is a turn on, I feel like your begging for the wrong thing.”

 

”Stan, could we like change seats or something?” Eddie turned around to face Stan, who was again sharpening his pencils.

 

Stan shook his head. ”No can do, you’re on your own.”

 

Eddie let out a loud groan and dropped his head into his hands, defeated. Richie watched the exchange between the two of them with amusement, before deciding that maybe he could leave Eddie alone for a minute or two and bother somebody else for a while.

 

”So Ben,” Richie said suddenly, making poor Ben jump a little before turning to look at Richie, who was giving him a wide grin. ”Who do you think is the prettiest girl in school? I personally think Beverly is somewhere up there, but I would like to know your opinion on it as well.”

 

Beverly turned around to look at Richie with playfully narrowed eyes and a small smirk. Richie winked at her. It hadn’t took long for Richie to get to the bottom of Ben’s almost pathetic crush on Beverly, in fact it had taken him a five minute conversation with Ben to figure that out. And it had taken one smoking session with the dearest Beverly to find out that Ben’s situation wasn’t _completely_ hopeless. So of course it was Richie’s moral duty to play matchmaker – nobody else was gonna do it.

 

”Um, well, I think, um,” Ben’s face turned as red as a fire-truck and Richie almost started to feel bad. Then he glanced at the smiling Beverly again, and well, it was worth it.

 

”You don’t think I’m pretty Ben?” Beverly asked with a small pout on her lips.

 

Ben looked alarmed immediately. ”No! You’re perfect! I mean...”

 

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. It was almost adorable watching Ben struggle with words as his face turned redder by the minute – Richie was sure the color on Ben’s face was a completely new shade of red.

 

”You’re sadistic,” Eddie said, shaking his head as he watched Ben’s suffering and Beverly smiling. ”Only a sadist would do that to somebody.”

 

”I hate to admit it, but you’re absolutely right – watching this is almost like watching porn.”

 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. ”You’re disgusting,” he said, turning his head to look at Ben and Beverly again, but this time Beverly had moved to sit down next to Ben (Richie thought that if Ben blushed anymore his head would explode).

 

”Ah, you love me,” Richie said, pulling the smooth-guy move and pretending to yawn as he moved his arm on Eddie’s shoulders.

 

”You know I liked you better when you were bothering somebody else,” Eddie said with narrowed eyes. ”Maybe you should do it some more, and maybe I’ll actually start liking you.”

 

Richie laughed. ”But I thought that getting on your nerves was the foolproof way to trick you into falling in love with me.”

 

”I love how you just automatically assume that I’m gay.”

 

”Please, you’re wearing a pastel pink hoodie with a daffodil on it,” Richie rolled his eyes. ”I’m fairly sure you play for my team.”

 

”It’s actually a rose, dumbass,” Eddie said.

 

”And besides, even if you weren’t, I like to think that I’m hot enough to turn any straight guy into at least bi-curious,” Richie said matter-of-factly and threw Eddie’s eraser at Mike’s head. ”Michael, my boy, would you go gay for me?”

 

”Hate to break it to you Richie, but not even someone as hot as you could make me swing that way,” Mike said with a wide smile before turning back to his math homework.

 

”Point proven: he thinks I’m hot,” Richie looked at the very unimpressed looking Eddie and grinned.

 

* * *

 

”Am I crazy or are those two totally gay for each other?” Richie asked from Eddie when they got out of the detention. He was referring to Bill and Stan who were walking a few meters in front of them, a little too close for that matter, talking rapidly to each other about something.

 

”Yes, you are crazy, but that doesn’t mean they’re not gay for each other,” Eddie said, also eyeing Stan and Bill. ”But don’t mention it to them, ever. They don’t take it too well and start talking about the miracle of lady-parts.”

 

”Ah, I remember the time I used to celebrate the miracle of lady-parts,” Richie said with a content sigh. ”Glad I’ve moved on from that period of time and evolved into a higher-being who prefers a little different parts.”

 

”You know Richie, sometimes sharing is not caring,” Eddie said with an overly fake smile. ”Somethings you _can_ keep to yourself.”

 

Richie let out an over-dramatic gasp, making Bill and Stan momentarily turn to look at him, before turning back around, realising it was just Richie being Richie. ”But Eddie, didn’t you know that in a healthy relationship you don’t keep stuff from each other? How are we supposed to make this forbidden romance work if I’m not honest with you?” Richie asked, placing his hand over his heart.

 

”Oh, so now it’s a _forbidden_ romance, how come?” Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

”Well, for starters, you’re forbidding me from being romantic with you.”

 

Eddie and Richie stopped in front of some random dorm, while Stan and Bill continued their way towards Stan and Eddie’s dorm. Mike had walked with Beverly and Ben – the former had already returned to the girl dormitories, while Ben had invited Mike to check out some history book he had.

 

So now it was just Richie and Eddie, stading in front of god knows whose dorm room.

 

”Don’t take this the wrong way or anything Richie, but you don’t exactly strike me as a romantic kind of person,” Eddie said with complete sincerity.

 

”Well, what kind of person do I strike you as?” Richie asked and raised an eyebrow, leaning on the wall behind him. He took out a cigarette, putting it between his teeth before lighting it. Eddie almost commented that smoking inside the dormitories was forbidden and if he really wanted to smoke, there was a special secluded place for it, but then Eddie realized that Richie probably didn’t give two shits and would just laugh at Eddie’s face.

 

”The kind of person who has at least three different STD’s and is more than willing to share it with other people,” Eddie said with a tight smile, making Richie laugh.

 

”I’m more than willing to share them with you if you like,” Richie offered.

 

Eddie scoffed. ”You’re going to have to buy me a dinner first,” he said with a dry voice. Richie cocked his head a little to the left.

 

”Okay, I’m fine with that. You free on Friday?”

 

Eddie stared blankly at Richie. He figured that maybe he would’ve liked Richie. Okay, maybe he didn’t _not_ like Richie. Richie was just… a lot to take in. For half of the time Eddie wasn’t sure if Richie was actually being serious or if he was just fucking with Eddie. And this time was no exception. Richie wasn’t the kind of person to be serious, no everything seemed to be a big joke to him. Eddie had no way of knowing if Richie was genuinely trying to hit on him or if he was just being mean.

 

”Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen,” Eddie shook his head, making Richie pout.

 

”And why not?” Richie asked with a whiny voice.

 

”Honestly? Because 75% of the time I’m not sure whether or not you’re fucking with me. For all I know this is all just some big fucking joke to you, and frankly, if you want to have fun on other people’s expence, please go do it to someone else,” Eddie said, and this time Richie didn’t even laugh.

 

”And if I said that I’m totally not fucking with you, would you go out with me?” Richie asked, as if he was genuinely interested.

 

”I’m not answering that question,” Eddie shook his head, making Richie smirk.

 

”Wonderful. I’ll meet you at seven on Friday then.”

 

 


	4. 4. Shnuffle Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally so fun to write... I love these dorks so bad.
> 
> Huge thank you for all of you who have been reading, commenting, leaving kudos, whatever you're doing here, I love yall

**4.**

 

The sound of somebody trying to break through the door woke Eddie up from the nap he was taking on Friday evening. Eddie cursed under his breath, it wasn’t the first time Stan had forgotten the key to their room, and he was lucky that Eddie hand’t gone out.

 

Opening the door to find a smirking Richie instead of a sheepish Stan however changed Eddie’s irritation to confusion.

 

”What are you doing here?” he asked and ran a hand trough his hair that was now sticking up lightly due to his nap.

 

Richie cocked his head a little bit. ”It’s five to seven Eddie darling. I’m here to pick you up for our date,” Richie let his eyes wonder from Eddie’s head to his toes and chuckled. ”And I see you’re all ready to go.”

 

A horrible blush formed on Eddie’s face. Okay, he might’ve been wearing at least five sizes too big sweater with a fucking dumbo on the front and pyjama pants, but he honestly wasn’t expecting anybody other than Bill, Stan or even Mike. They had seen Eddie at his worst already, it didn’t matter with them.

 

”I don’t remember agreeing to a date,” Eddie said with narrowed eyes.

 

”No, you just refused to answer and I took that as a yes,” Richie said and pushed past Eddie into the room, and Eddie didn’t exactly object (he did let out a quiet little whine, but that hardly counted as an objection).

 

”I hope you don’t use the same philosophy when you ask someone to have sex with you,” Eddie rolled his eyes and fell back down on his bed and watched as Richie went trough his wardrobe. ”What the fuck are you doing?”

 

”Trying to find where you keep your underwear so I can keep a souvenir.”

 

That sentence was enough to make Eddie jump off the bed and walk over to Richie, who wasn’t actually going through his underwear drawer. Instead, Richie turned to face Eddie, holding a pastel pink sweater on one hand and white ripped jeans on the other.

 

”What are these for?” Eddie asked dumbly when Richie handed them to him.

 

Richie grinned. ”You hardly can wear that to our date.”

 

”We’re not going on a date, you asshole,” Eddie groaned in frustration and watched as Richie jumped on his bed and stared at him with a wide smile. ”If I’m gonna change, you’re going to have to get out for a minute.”

 

”Nah, I’m good,” Richie smirked.

 

”Fine,” Eddie scoffed and made a b-line to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and making sure it was locked. Richie was chuckling in the other room, making Eddie roll his eyes.

 

Eddie pulled his clothes off quickly and begun to change, cursing Richie under his breath. He just knew that no matter what he told Richie, he would still call this a date. Which it wasn’t. No it definitely wasn’t a date, because Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t want to go on a date with Richie Tozier.

 

* * *

 

”Yeah, not happening,” Eddie shook his head as he looked at the ferris wheel. Out of all places Richie could’ve taken him, he took him into a fucking carnival.

 

Now, Eddie didn’t think they were _that_ bad – it was just the disgusting smell of vomit mixed with cotton candy that made him want to throw up himself… And the fact that he was sure nothing was really sanitary there. Plus, Eddie had a somewhat paralyzing fear of heights. Yes, that was another reason why he liked to avoid them.

 

It was really hard to avoid them though, when Mike and Bill absolutely adored carnivals and every year they would drag Stan and Eddie with them, and force them on the rides. Now, Eddie didn’t mind all the rollercoasters – they were quite fun actually. But anything that spun around, at least a little bit, or went up without coming immediately down, were a big no from Eddie.

 

”Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Richie smiled. ”We can hold hands up there and maybe even kiss a little bit.”

 

”Ah, yes, but you see people usually kiss when they’re on a date, and we’re not on a date,” Eddie smiled sweetly at Richie who pursed his lips before smiling as well.

 

”The more you keep denying it, the more certain I become that this is in fact a date.”

 

Eddie shook his head with a scoff and turned to look to his left, where he saw one of those carnival games, where you can win a bear by throwing a ball at some bottles. Richie of course noticed Eddie staring at it, and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

”You want me to win you one, honey-pot?” Richie asked with a smirk.

 

Eddie shrugged the arm of his shoulders. ”Literally never call me that again. I swear to god, if you call me that again, I’m going to make sure you’ll remain childless forever,” Eddie threatened. ”Besides, I doubt your aim is good enough to win one of those.”

 

”Oh please sugar-muffin,” Richie acted offended and put a hand on his heart. ”My aim is the best there is. I’ll prove it to you by winning you ten of those big ones.”

 

”Yeah, you could do that. Only then you won’t have enough money to buy that cotton candy you were drooling after twenty minutes ago,” Eddie noted.

 

”Good point. Gotta have me some of that cotton candy.”

 

Eddie watched as Richie played with the piercing on his lower lip. It really wasn’t fair – how was Eddie supposed to act like he didn’t like the guy, when he was doing _that_. It was as if Richie was trying to make sure Eddie wouldn’t stop thinking about his good looks at night when he went to sleep.

 

”See something you like?” Richie smirked when he noticed Eddie staring at him, and ran a hand through his hair before winking at Eddie. Eddie hated himself for blushing so bad at the action.

 

”You know Eds,” Richie said, taking a small step in Eddie’s direction. ”I think you actually like me.”

 

”And I think you’re delusional. And I know that one of us is right, and it’s not you.”

 

”Well then, let me try to win your love by winning you a teddybear.”

 

Richie ended up spending nearly half of his money trying to win Eddie a bear. He failed, miserably. One time Richie nearly managed to bring the bottles down, but it wasn’t enough. Eddie found this almost adorable – Richie’s aim really wasn’t nearly as good as he wanted to make believe.

 

”Let me have a go,” Eddie suggested after the fifth round, deciding that Richie had spent enough of his money on this bullshit.

 

Richie let out a laugh. ”Oh, my dear Potato Butt, the game is clearly rigged. If I can’t get these bottles down, neither can you.”

 

”I’m going to ignore that you called me a fucking Potato Butt if you give me the ball,” Eddie snarled and paid the guy another five dollars, and taking the ball out of Richie’s hand. Eddie had never been exactly good at sports, and sports that involved balls weren’t really the thing he was best at. So it did came as a shocker that when he threw the ball at the bottle pyramid the first time, the bottles came tumbling down immediately.

 

”What the fuck shit?” Richie asked with a confused expression as the carnie handed Eddie the biggest bear with a sour expression. ”You didn’t tell me you were good with balls.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie and hugged the bear close to him. ”Shut up asshole,” he muttered and handed the bear to Richie. ”There. It looks like I was the one to win _you_ a bear and not the other way around.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie didn’t want to admit it, but he did end up having a good time. Richie almost didn’t agree to take the bear from eddie, saying that the goal was to get Eddie one. In the end they decided to have a joint custody of the bear, which they were now walking back to the campus by both carrying it from one arm.

 

”I’m still saying he should be called Shnuffle Bag,” Richie said as they continued to argue on what the bear should be called.

 

”Please, anything but that,” Eddie complained.

 

”Kissy Wissy it is then.”

 

Eddie groaned at Richie as they stopped in front of Eddie’s dorm room. Eddie looked at Richie who was already looking down at him, his eyes looking wider as he smiled. Eddie hated how contagious his smile was, and how fucking good Richie looked when he was smiling. And it was convenient that Richie seemed to always be smiling.

 

”Um, well thanks I guess,” Eddie said awkwardly, rubbing the back ofhis neck. ”I hate to say this, but I actually had fun.”

 

”Fun enough to go on a second date?” Richie asked with a hopeful tone on his voice as he bounced on his feet.

 

Eddie shook his head, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. ”Still wasn’t a date.”

 

”Mm, it was a date, stop denying it,” Richie sang as he took a couple steps closer to Eddie, who soon found himself trapped between the door and Richie, whose both arms were next to his head. ”Do I get a good night kiss?” Richie asked as he leaned impossibly close, his breath smelling like cigarettes and cotton candy. Eddie hated that he loved it.

 

”Yeah, I don’t kiss on the first date, sorry buddy,” Eddie shook his head nervously, hoping that Richie wouldn’t notice the frantic beat of his heart.

 

”So it was a date then!” Richie beamed, leaning closer still, until Eddie could feel the coolness of his lip piercing on his ear.

 

Eddie cursed under his breath. ”Yeah, well call it whatever you want.”

 

”Considering that you just called it a date, I’m gonna go with that as well.” Eddie could feel Richie smirking against the shell of his ear and a shiver ran through his body. Richie of course noticed this, and his smirk grew wider as he pressed himself stil an inch closer to Eddie, who thought that at this point it was impossible.

 

”So no good night kiss then?” Richie asked, pouting.

 

Eddie shook his head. ”Not this time, no.”

 

Richie hummed and quickly pecked Eddie on the cheek before taking a step back, taking a look at Eddie’s flustered face.

 

”Shame,” he muttered before smiling again. ”Well, good night then Eddie-bear. Try not to have too dirty dreams of me tonight!”


	5. 5. baby-soft, moisturized hands in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been working on this for ages. I had like no idea where I was going with this, like I have a plan for the next chapter, but I didn't have one for this so,,,, Well yeah, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm literally living for the comments, holy shit, I love every one of you

**5.**

 

In some remote part of his brain, Richie was a little envious of Eddie, Stan, Mike and Bill for having roomates. Well, roomates they liked anyway. Ben told them that his roommate was some fantasy geek that spend most of his nights role playing the Lord of the Rings. Richie didn’t even have a roommate, which was good on some levels (for example when he needed some, ehem, alone time with pornhub), but he still thought that one of the guys would be fun to have as a bunk-buddy, preferably Eddie. He actually had considered to ask Ben’s weird roommate if he wanted to switch, but then backed out in the last minute.

 

It was one A.M on a Sunday morning and Richie’s finger was hovering over the small button next to Eddie’s number. If he were to call Eddie now, would he come across as too desperate? No way, considering that he had been acting quite desperate for the past little over a week they had known each other.

 

It had only been ten days since Richie had met Eddie Kaspbrak and now his heart beat in his chest uncontrollably just byt thinking about the boy. It was both scary and exciting at the same time. Scary, because they had known each other for so little time and Richie was already desperate for Eddie’s love and affection. Exciting, because he had not once in his life felt this way about a person before. Sure, he had his fair share of crushes and hook-ups in his old school, but Eddie Kaspbrak was something completely different.

 

_He’s probably asleep. I’ll just wake him up and he’ll be all cranky and angry and his nose will crinkle in that cute way it does when he’s annoyed._

 

Richie pressed the call button then, putting the phone on speaker and letting it ring. It took Eddie five rings to answer.

 

”What do you want?” Eddie’s sleep-filled voice said from the other end of the line. ”I’m sleeping you dickturd.”

 

”Dickturd? That’s a new one,” Richie smirked, and heard Stan muttering something to Eddie about keeping it down.

 

”Is there a reason for you to call me?”

 

”Just wanted to hear your pretty little voice Eddiekins,” Richie answered and smiled at the way Eddie groaned at him. ”I can’t sleep,” Richie said after a while and Eddie groaned again, this time louder.

 

”Well I can,” Eddie said. ”So state your business Tozier and I can go back to counting sheep.”

 

”Are you sure you were sleeping, though?” Richie asked, grinning from ear to ear. ”Cause that groaning would highly suggest otherwise.”

 

”I will literally cut off your balls.”

 

”I gotta say, I’m impressed. I wouldn’t dare to touch myself with somebody else being in the same room, but hey, if that’s what gets you going, who am I to judge,” Richie said and started laughing as he heard Eddie muttering something about strangling Richie in his sleep to Stan, who just mumbled something sleepily.

 

”I’m hanging up now, good night Richie,” Eddie said, and Richie stopped him before Eddie could actually do it.

 

”No, wait don’t. Come here so we can cuddle, or make out or whatever, I’m lonely.”

 

”You have your hand, it’ll keep you company,” Eddie scoffed and Richie couldn’t help but laugh at the way Eddie said the comeback so easily. Richie was almost definte that Eddie was his souldmate or some shit.

 

”But my hands aren’t soft and moisturized like yours,” Richie whined playfully.

 

* * *

 

”I’m going to murder you a thousand times,” Eddie said as he opened the door to Richie.

 

After Richie decided that he wouldn’t be sleeping that night, he decided that just laying in bed was boring. So instead, he pulled some on some ripped jeans, a Nirvana shirt and a leather jacket and made his way to Eddie’s dorm room.

 

”You act like you aren’t too pleased to see me Edward Spagedward,” Richie pouted and put a cigarette between his lips, leaning on the door frame.

 

”Eddie, tell your boyfriend to get the fuck out,” came Stan’s sleepy voice from inside the room, making Richie smirk and Eddie groan. Richie had to beat their door pretty badly to get eddie to wake up again after he had fallen asleep while Richie was still talking to him on the phone.

 

”Boyfriend, huh?” Richie smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

”Yes, you are a boy and some could call you my friend,” Eddie said and shot Stan a look that suggested Stan might not live to see the sun rising in the morning. ”What do you want?”

 

Richie bounced back and forth on his toes. ”I think you and I should go on an early morning adventure,” Richie said and for the first time took a look at Eddie’s attire. ”Damn, that’s a one cute pyjama. Does it come in my size?”

 

Now Eddie blushed even harder than on Friday when Richie had appeared at his door while he was sleeping. Eddie’s normal pyjama consisted of nothing else than the tiniest black shorts and an over-sized hot pink T-shirt, although on Richie the T-shirt would probably be regular sized.

 

”It’s two a.m Richie,” Eddie said with a long whine.

 

”Well somebody obviously knows how to read a clock,” Richie smirked. ”Come one Eds, where’s your sense of adventure! It’ll be fun trust me, and if all goes to plan, I get to feel those baby-soft, moisturized hands on action.”

 

”Yes, around your neck, strangling you.”

 

Stan let out a loud sleepy groan. ”I swear to god Eddie, either slam the door in to his face or just go with him! I don’t care which, just let me sleep!” Stan’s voice was largely muffled by his pillow, but Richie could hear the aggressiveness of it.

 

”Just… wait so I’ll change my clothes,” Eddie gave in after almost a minute of silence, and soon the door was slammed shut in front of Richie’s face. Richie stayed standing there for a minute, wondering if Eddie had just bullshitted him and gone back to bed, but soon the door re-opened to reveal Eddie, this time wearing jeans and, surprise surprise, a pink hoodie.

 

”Is pink like your favourite color or something?” Richie asked as the started to walk out of the dormitories.

 

”So what if it was? What, is it too _gay_ for you?” Eddie asked and put his hand over his mouth, covering a yawn.

 

Richie just chuckled. ”Trust me sweetie, nothing is too gay for me. Just couldn’t help but notice you wearing it nearly everyday. Not that I mind though, it’s a great colour on you,” Richie shot Eddie a wink, making the smaller boy quickly look away, in an attempt to hide the forming blush on his face.

 

”So what are we even going to do?” Eddie asked as they stepped outside and the cool air hit their faces.

 

Richie shrugged and blew air out of his mouth, watching as it fogged. ”What do you want to do? I’m up for anything,” Richie said, noticing a tree in the schoolyard and decided that it was a good idea to climb it.

 

”Are you kidding me? You drag me out here and you don’t even know what you want to do?” Eddie asked incredolously and followed Richie as he made a b-line to the tree and started climbing it. ”You do know that it’s techincally forbidden to be out here this late? There’s this thing called curfew, and we’re out way past it. We could get in serious trouble for this, and my mom is already mad about me having a month full of detention, she will not be happy if I land another month.”

 

”Could you like, chill maybe?” Richie laughed as he hoisted himself up on the second lowest branch on the tree. ”I think you need to loosen up a little.”

 

”I think you need to learn a little something about lung cancer,” Eddie shot back as he watched Richie take a cigarette out of the pocket of jacket and light it.

 

Richie chuckled and blew some smoke in Eddie’s direction. ”Well come on up here and teach me Dr Kaspbrak. I’m sure you’ll enlighten me.”

 

”Yeah, there’s no way I’m climbing up there. Not only do I not want to have to breath in your smokes, which is just as dangerous if not more as actually smoking, I don’t want to fall down and break my leg or my arm. Trust me, if that happens, my mom will have an actual aneurysm and she’ll bring me straight home and have me home schooled for the rest of my high school carieer, and while I hate this place, I’d rather be here with my friends and with you than at home with her-”

 

”Hold up a little Eddiebear,” Richie cut off Eddie’s rambling and jumped off the tree-branch so he was standing in front of Eddie. ”You said your friends and me separetly. Do you not consider me a friend? I mean, if you’d rather be here with me than with your mom, that must mean you don’t hate me, but if you don’t see me as a friend… Does that mean little Eddiebear wants something more from the big bad Richie?” Richie asked with a teasing smile and leaned closer to Eddie, who instinctively leaned back, blushing wildly.

 

”You- you know what I mean,” Eddie said, trying his best to look Richie in the eyes, but couldn’t help but glance at his lips once or twice. Richie of course noticed this, and his smirk widened.

 

”Yeah, I definitely know what you mean,” Richie said. ”But don’t worry, your mom already asked me, and I said yes, I will be your step-daddy!” Richie laughed as Eddie hit him on his shoulder, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading as he took a deep breath.

 

”Don’t be an asshole,” Eddie scoffed and hit Richie again after he didn’t stop laughing.

 

”You’re so cute when you blush Eds,” Richie gushed and pinched Eddie’s cheek. ”And you’re cute when you pretend to be angry at me. Is there any time you’re not cute?”

 

Eddie was just about to answer when he glanced to his right. His eyes widened quickly as he grabbed Richie’s hand in panic. ”Richie, someone’s coming!” he said in a hushed voice, and Richie turned his head to look in the direction of the school.

 

There was indeed two figures coming from the school building. One was tall and lanky and the other was slightly shorter. They weren’t doing a good job keeping their voices low, as Richie could make out some words coming out of their mouths, along with laughter. Eddie’s grip in Richie’s hand tightened as he started tugging Richie to not really any direction.

 

”It’s Henry and Patrick, let’s go!” Eddie’s voice was laced with panic. ”If they see us, were dead!”

 

”Well where can we go, so they won’t see us?” Richie asked as Eddie pulled him behind the tree. ”Any direction we run to from here, there’s a chance they’ll see us. If we just stay behind this tree, and hope they won’t come here.”

 

”What are they even doing out?” Eddie wondered aloud as he took a small glance at the two boys standing in the distance. They had now stopped walking, and instead it looked like Henry was calling somebody.

 

”Well why don’t we go and ask them?” Richie answered sarcastically. It didn’t really matter what the two were doing out at such ungodly hour, what mattered was that if the two bullies were to spot Richie and Eddie, they were done for.

 

”Seriously, what do we do?” Eddie asked deparately, looking like he was seconds away from getting an actual, full-blown panic attack. ”Fuck I don’t have my inhaler. Why didn’t a bring my inhaler?”

 

”You have astma?”

 

”Not relevant right now,” Eddie growled, his breath coming out as wheezing. ”Maybe if we could, like distract them or something, throw a rock, and then make a run for it.”

 

”As much as I like your little James Bond plan honey, I don’t see any rocks anywhere near us, so it’s probably not going to work. Otherwise great,” Richie said and yelped when Eddie gave him a sharp slap on his arm. ”Ouch! Stop abusing me Eddie!”

 

”I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas,” Eddie snarked and leaned his back on the tree. ”God knows how long they’re going to be there, we might be stuck behind this tree a while. I fucking knew I shouldn’t have come.”

 

”Don’t pretend you don’t like the suspence Edward,” Richie grinned, earning another slap on his arm. ”Seriously, you’re a violent boy.”

 

Eddie shushed him quickly. ”They’re coming closer.”

 

Richie could now hear the voices better as the two boys got closer to them. Subconsiously, Richie moved closer to eddie, almost squashing him between his own body and the tree. Eddie started to form some sort of protest, but Richie quickly covered his mouth with his hand in order to shut the smaller boy up. The footsteps were coming closer and Richie was sure that if Henry and Patrick were to come any closer to them, they would see the two boys behind the tree.

 

”Are you sure you saw it in here?” the taller boy asked, and the shorter one shushed him quickly.

 

”Yeah, yeah, I’m sure, now shut up. I’ve seen the new kid hanging out here day and night, who knows if he’s here now, listening.”

 

The taller boy let out a chuckle. ”You’ve been out this late often Bowers?”

 

”No, I just saw him from my window,” Henry Bowers answered, and suddenly the two boys came to a stop. Richie knew that if either one of them turned their heads now, they would notice Eddie and Richie, who were uncomfortably close to each other now. Richie thanked god silently in his head that it was dark and that the school grounds were lit up in a way that left the tree in shadows.

 

”So you’re stalking the poor kid.”

 

”Shut it Hockstetter,” Henry snapped. ”Just keeping an eye on him, you have to admit the kid’s weird. He spends his time smoking with the slut Marsh and pining after the girly-boy, while looking like Gerard Way threw up on him. And he managed to land himself detention after going to this school for twenty minutes. You gotta give him credit.”

 

 _Why the fuck are asshole number one and asshole number two talking about me?_ Richie though and furrowed his eyebrows. He turned his face to look at Eddie for a second, and noticed that the smaller boy was looking just as confused as Richie felt.

 

”Yeah, as if this school didn’t have enough fairies already,” Patrick scoffed. ”I swear to god, every single one of their group of friends like it up the ass.”

 

Richie felt his fists glenching. So what if every single one of them was gay? How did it affect their life whatsoever? Richie moved slightly, without really thinking. What he wanted to do was march up to the two assholes and introduce them to his left hook. Of course that was a stupid idea, and he would probably get his ass kicked in less than ten minutes, but fuck it, Richie had never been one for smart ideas and he was angry.

 

Eddie seemed to read Richie’s mind, and before Richie could make any further movement, he gripped the fron of Richie’s shirt tightly and pulled him back closer to him. ”Richie don’t,” he whispered, as if he knew what Richie was planning.

 

Richie gritted his teeth. ”I want to kick their asses. Let me go, so I can give them a good hit.”

 

”They’re not worth it Richie, now stay put and shut up before they see or hear us,” Eddie pleaded, but Richie wasn’t really listening. All he heard was Henry and Patrick making fun of his friends and he wanted vengeance.

 

Richie was ready to pull himself off Eddie and pull his sleeves up ust for good measure. Just as he was about to do, Eddie seemed to come up short with ways to stop Richie from revealing their hiding place, so he did the one thing Richie didn’t expect.

 

Eddie kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted my sons to make out, is that so bad????


	6. 6. You wanna keep me warm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I completely rushed this, but fuck it, I just wanted to write about two guys making out. Sue me.

**6.**

 

Richie would have wanted to be able to say that when Eddie kissed him, he handled the situation like a true ladie’s (men’s) man and instantly responded to the kiss, taking control over the situation, maybe got a little tongue action going on and ended up getting laid by the end of the night.

 

That didn’t happen, but Richie could always lie.

 

The second Eddie’s lips touched Richie’s, everything froze for a second. The world stopped existing and for a while the only thing Richie was able to comprehend was that Eddie was fucking kissing him, and he was pretty sure _Wonderful World_ by sam Cooke was playing distantly in the background.

 

By the time Eddie leaned away from Richie, Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter had continued on their way to wherever the fuck, but Richie didn’t care about that. All he cared about was Eddie, who still gripped the collar of Richie’s jacket like his life depended on it, his slightly swollen lips pursed in a cute way that only Eddie could do. Richie suddenly felt like a dick for not kissing back, when in reality that had been all he could think about lately, but in his defence, it was completely unexpected.

 

”They’re gone,” Eddie said finally, dropping his hands from Richie’s collar, but Richie caught them quickly in his own and pulled Eddie closer again.

 

”Well good, then we can get to the fun part,” he said, leaning in again, to kiss Eddie properly this time. Not that the kiss Eddie gave him was bad, but it had been completely one sided and a little soppy, obviously Eddie’s first time doing it, but there wasn’t anything that Richie couldn’t teach Eddie. In complete honestly, he _hoped_ that had been Eddie’s first kiss.

 

”What are you doing?” Eddie asked, leaning back as Richie tried to lean in.

 

Richie gave him a confused look. ”What you just did,” he said.

 

”I- I did it only cause, you wouldn’t shut up,” Eddie said with a wild blush, as if he just now realized what he had done. ”N-not for any other reason.”

 

”Mhm, sure Stuttering Bill. You could’ve just put your hand on my mouth,” Richie nodded. ”But I guess your lips were a little more effective.”

 

”Knock it off,” Eddie said, giving Richie a little push, but hardly putting any effort to it, making it ridiculously easy for Richie to pull Eddie closer again.

 

”Make me,” he smirked, and the blush on Eddie’s face deepened. For a while they stared into each other’s eyes, and Eddie noticed Richie glancing at his lips every now and then, leaning an inch closer, but never actually touching Eddie, like he was giving Eddie the power to decide what was going to happen.

 

Eddie liked to pride himself to be a person with a good amount of self-control, but at that moment, he could find none. So without giving it much thought, he stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips back on Richie’s.

 

Eddie had meant it to be a short, chaste kiss. Just a small press of lips together, nothing bigger. But before he knew it, Richie’s had snaked one arm around Eddie’s waist and put his free hand on the back of Eddie’s head, pulling him closer. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was his or Richie’s heart that was beating so wildly, or if their heartbeats had merged as one the second their lips had touched, but Eddie felt like his heart was going on overdrive. If they had been any closer, their skins would have melted into eah other, to make them the same person, Eddie thought while doing his best to keep up with Richie’s hungry lips.

 

After what felt like forever, Eddie had to pull back, despite wanting to go on for the rest of his life. He was running low on oxygen, and as he tried to even his breathing and calm his beating heart, Richie trailed his lips down Eddie’s neck and any effort Eddie put in trying to calm down was fruitless.

 

Eddie knew he was going to regret it later, but after he felt like he could breath properly again, he pulled Richie back to meet his lips. Again, Richie didn’t protest, and turned them around, so it was Eddie leaning on the tree now, with Richie towering over him.

 

Eddie would have never said out loud, especially not to Richie, but this was his first time making out. Like _actually_ making out. He had kissed a few people before – Stan one when they were playing spin the bottle, one girl on his class when he was eleven… but it never went this far. Eddie only seemed to remember his own inexperience, when he felt Richie slightly bite Eddie’s lower lip, hard enough to make Eddie gasp and open his mouth, so Richie’s tongue sneaked past his parted lips.

 

Eddie knew how many germs were swapped while they literally swapped spit together – yet Eddie found himself not really caring at all that much, while usually he would have freaked out. All his mind could comprehend at that moment, was Richie’s mouth on his, Richie’s hands on his waist, sliding lower, and lower, and lower, and suddenly Richie’s hips coming in contact with his own, feeling his hard-on, making him feel sensations he didn’t think were even possible.

 

”R-richie,” Eddie pulled back again, feeling that if he let it continue any longer, he was going to do something he’ll regret. ”We- we should probably, um-”

 

”Take it to the bedroom? Yeah, I agree, it’s a little cold out here,” Richie said, his mouth finding his neck again, biting the skin. ”You wanna keep me warm, Eddiekins?”

 

Eddie felt like there was now way his blush could get deeper than what it already was, yet he felt his face getting slightly warmer again despite cold temperature. ”I wanna go to bed,” Eddie admitted.

 

Richie hummed in response, nuzzling his face to Eddie’s neck. ”Yeah, and I’ll come with you. My place or yours baby? Mine would be a little more private, unless you’re into that whole audiene thing, in which case, we should probably ask Stan’s consent-”

 

”I meant sleeping,” Eddie rolled his eyes and pried himself out of Richie’s grip, a little bit annoyed that even after that Richie had the energy and audacity to make crude jokes. That was probably just a part of his character.

 

”Oh, you’re just going to leave me? You’re just gonna walk out, even after that incredibly hot moment we shared together?” Richie called after him and soon Eddie could hear Richie’s loud footsteps coming from behind me. ”I thought this could be the start of something good!”

 

With Richie’s long legs, it didn’t take long for him to catch up with Eddie and to wrap his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him back to Richie’s much bigger body. Eddie tried wiggling his way out of Richie’s tight grip, but stopped when Richie let out a strained voice, and Eddie felt that Richie was still hard from their make-out session.

 

”You know Eds, if you expect me to have any self-control. Like _at all_ ,” Richie said. ”I suggest you stop moving.”

 

”Well I suggest you let me go then!”

 

Richie let out a laugh. ”Oh, but I’m very happy right now. I’m perfectly content. By all means, keep on moving, but don’t blame me if your cute little pants get a little sticky from behind afterwards.”

 

Eddie almost felt bad for laughing at that, but he couldn’t help it. He really hated liking Richie the amount he did, because in the end it was obvious what Richie wanted from him. Everything from the way Richie walked to the way he talked (to Eddie at least) basically screamed that he wasn’t the kind of guy who did relationships. From the moment Richie had first talked to Eddie, Eddie had known that. So liking Richie as anything more than a friend probably wasn’t the best idea – all this pining Richie did was all an act, and as soon as Richie had gotten what he wanted, it would end. And maybe Eddie wasn’t quite ready to see it end just yet.

 

So he squirmed out of Richie’s arms, this time successfully, probably because Richie let him. ”Goodnight Richie,” Eddie then sighed and walked back to the dorm building, and this time Richie didn’t follow.


	7. 7. Doing the bow-chika-bow-wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol, what even is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the author of this story: I have absolutely no fucking clue how to write anything even slightly smutty, so when I want to write a fucking kissing scene, I google that shit (don't ask about my google search history). I hope this satisfies your needs however, and if and when I decide to get wild and try to write an actual sex scene, lets hope I get that somehow right lol.
> 
> another fun fact, I wrote this in a library with an old lady standing behind me, looking for books about knitting.
> 
> Thank you all again for the support and everything, gets me motivated.

**7.**

 

”Tozier Richie, Richie Tozier,” Beverly Marsh jumped up Richie’s back from behind. ”You wouldn’t have a cigarette to give to a girl in need, would you?”

 

Richie glanced behind him, where Beverly was gripping his shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. ”It happens to be your lucky day Miss Marsh, because I do,” Richie grinned himself, and Beverly jumped back down, letting out a little ’whoop’.

 

Richie started to take the pack of cigarette’s out of his pockets, looking over to where Eddie was studying with Stan and Bill again. He had been leaning against the school building for the past half an hour, just staring at Eddie while doing a good work getting his cancer on. He would have gone over and bothered the hell out of the boy, but once Stan had given him a forty-five minute lecture about second-hand smoking, and Richie had sworn not to go near Stan ever again while holding a cigarette.

 

It had been _two whole weeks_ since the kiss with Eddie had happened, and if Eddie wasn’t going to address the elephant in the room soon, Richie was going to burst. Eddie hadn’t ignored him, no he had given Richie the same amount of annoyed attention as he had before, but he had acted like the kiss had never even happened and Richie wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to do the same.

 

”So, still stalking lover boy?” Beverly asked while Richie offered her some light. Beverly had been the only person Richie had told about the kiss, mostly because this wasn’t the first time she caught Richie creepily admiring Eddie from afar. In fact, in the very next detention the seven shared, Beverly was able to figure out that _something_ had happened between the two, just by looking at the way they interacted.

 

Richie was only twenty-five percent sure she was lying.

 

”I’m not stalking him,” Richie objected. ”Just trying to memorize his every feature, so I’ll remember what he looks like after I’ve died from withdrawal symptoms.”

 

”Why would you be getting withdrawal symptoms?”

 

”Because Eddie won’t kiss me again!” Richie whined and kicked a small pebble that was next to his leg. ”I deserve more smootches.”

 

Beverly patted him gently on the shoulder and took a drag from her cigarette. ”I’d offer you a smootch, but I don’t think you play for my team. And besides, I have my eyes on somebody else as well, so I don’t really feel like smoothcing you either.”

 

”Wow, thanks Bev. Nice to know that I can always count on you,” Richie said, and involuntarily smiled a little as he watched Eddie and Stan bicker about something, most likely some answer to a math problem, and Eddie threw a paper ball at Stan’s head.

 

”He still not addressing the kiss?”

 

Richie let out a huge whine, one that was so loud that Eddie, Stan and Bill all glanced at him, before continuing on their work. ”I don’t know what I did wrong Bev! It can’t have been a bad kiss, I’m an excellent kisser! Ask anybody!”

 

”Or maybe he’s just freaked out, because you two had literally known each other for ten days before almost doing the dirty on the school yard at three a.m,” Beverly shrugged.

 

”Thanks, now I’m imagining doing the bow-chika-bow-wow with Eddie on the school yard at three a.m,” Richie groaned. ”You better get away from me woman, I need some privacy.”

 

Beverly grimaced. ”Yeah, I wouldn’t suggest touching yourself out in the broad daylight. I suggest you go to the bathroom to stroodle your noodle.”

 

”Gimme like, five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie watched as Richie said something to Beverly, before making a bee-line back to the school building. Eddie furrowed his brows a little – why woud Richie out of all people be going back there when the classes were done for the day. Eddie didn’t have time to think about it too much, when Beverly walked up to the three of them, smiling and smelling like cigarettes.

 

”How’s it going boys?” she asked and sat next to Eddie after all of them had greeted her with wide smiles.

 

”Not m-much, j-j-just homework,” Bill shrugged. ”Where d-did Richie run off i-in such h-h-hurry?”

 

”To massage his man muscle. It was urgent,” Beverly smiled sweetly, making Eddie and Stan look at each other in that pointed way they always did when somebody talked about something like that.

 

”I don’t think I want to know,” Stan shook his head and started to type something in his calculator rapidly, as if the equations was going to be easier to solve if he beat the buttons on his calculator hard enough.

 

”No Stanley, I’m sure you don’t,” Beverly smiled sweetly before stealing a gummy bear from the open bag of candy next to Stan’s pencil case.

 

”By all means Beverly, take one,” Stan said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, although he offered Beverly a small smile when the girl took another candy and threw it in her mouth. ”At least it covers up the stinking smell of cigarette,” he said and crinkled his nose.

 

”Where’s Mike and Ben?” Beverly asked then, looking around the school yard. ”Aren’t they a part of your little group? Or at least Hanlon is, I’m not sure about Ben though.”

 

”They’re a-at the library,” Bill said. ”And y-yeah, B-b-ben is our f-f-friend too.”

 

”Well I do know that. But is he a part of your little _group_ ,” Beverly said, putting a weird amount of emphasize on the word _group._ ”Is he in your clique? Your squad? Is he a part of this weird all male orgy you have going on?”

 

”I don’t think you should be spending so much time with Richie, Beverly,” Stan shook his head. ”You’re starting to sound like him.”

 

”To Richie that’s probably a positive thing.”

 

”Yeah, but not for the rest of the world,” Eddie said and watched as the very person they were speaking of ran down the school steps with an angry cleaning lady hot on his heels, yelling incoherent insults at him.

 

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ , Eddie thought with a roll of his eyes as Richie reached the table they were sitting at, the cleaning lady finally having retreated back to the school building.

 

”What’s up gang?” Richie grinned and squeezed between Eddie and Beverly, making Beverly move considerably to the left so he would fit in. ”I didn’t miss anything crucial, did I?”

 

”Just the every day roast of Richie Tozier, but I’m sure you’ll catch up soon,” Beverly said. ”Did you succeed to, ah, ease the pain?” She asked him, trying to hide a smile.

 

Richie scoffed. ”Hardly. As soon as I got to the restrooms the cleaning lady was there and started to yell incoherent things at me in Swedish. Or Russian. I’m not sure which,” Richie said and helped himself some gummy bears from Stan, who threw his hands up in frustration.

 

”Can’t anybody here get their own candy?”

 

* * *

 

Richie had made it his mission to complain about his sexual frustration to everybody, minus Eddie. Beverly was the only one who listened out of genuine interest, while Ben listened to him because he had no idea what the hell was happening, Mike listened because he was a nice and decent fucking human being, Bill was also a little confused and Stan didn’t even bother to pay attention.

 

”Stan. Stan the man, you don’t understand. I need to stick my dick into _something._ ”

 

”How about a glass jar?”

 

Eventually Bill got the hang of what’s going on and in no time, Stan wasn’t the only one tired of Richie’s bullshit.

 

”Wh-why can’t you just s-s-stick your hand in your p-pants like the r-r-rest of us?” Bill asked one day as he and Richie both made their way into the very last of their joint detention. While for Bill, Beverly, Ben, Mike, Stan and Eddie this was going to be the last 75 minutes they would be spending in detention, hopefully ever, Richie had managed to land himself another month filled with the wonderful company of Mr Carlson.

 

”Oh trust me I do. Every night. Twice,” Richie said and skipped into the classroom, where Stan and Eddie were already seated and Mr Carlson was wiping something off the blackboard. ”Mr Carlson. My main man. My homie. My hombre,” Richie greeted the teacher, who grunted as a reply. ”You wouldn’t mind letting us go, say thirty minutes early? To celebrate the last detention?”

 

Mr Carlson scoffed and turned to face Richie, the man’s fat face reddish and slightly sweaty, making Richie cringe visibly. ”Oh, there’s no celebration for you Tozier. You still have a full month to go,” Mr Carlson then stroked one of his many chins a little bit before offering Richie a particularly nasty grin. ”But now that you mentioned it, the rest of your friends might as well leave early if they like.”

 

Richie gave the teacher a sarcastic smile and introduced him to his middle finger, before walking over to his seat as Ben, Beverly and Mike all entered the classroom, just at the last minute.

 

”Now, you can all thank Mr Tozier over here that I will be allowing you six to leave thirty minutes early,” Mr Carlson said, a cruel smile forming on his lips as he glanced at Richie. Yeah, the man definitely wasn’t his biggest fan. ”I yet again have a meeting to attend, so when I get back, I expect Mr Tozier to still be seated here. Have a good one.” With those kind words the teacher walked out of the classroom, but this time he didn’t lock it behind him.

 

”He does realize that we can just leave anytime we want, right?” Beverly asked, turning a little on her seat so she could face all of them.

 

Mike shrugged. ”I don’t think he cares. I think the only thing he cares about is whether or not Richie is here by the end of the detention,” he said. ”I bet he wants the rest of us to leave, knowing that Richie won’t leave unless he wants to double the amount of detention he has gathered already.”

 

There was a small silence in the room before Bill broke it.

 

”S-so we could j-just leave?”

 

”Don’t you dare leave me here alone!” Richie whipped around to shake his fist at Bill who laughed. ”I swear to god if you fuckers get up from your seats-” Richie didn’t have time to finish his sentence, when everybody suddenly got out of their seats and packed their things together.

 

”Who’s down for some ice cream?” Beverly asked with a smile, and a murmur of approval came from everyone’s mouth. In less than a minute Richie’s so called friends had abandoned him alone in detention as the classroom door slammed closed.

 

All except one.

 

”It’s good to know you’ll stick with me Eddie Spaghettie,” Richie turned to look at Eddie, who was resting his head on his hand.

 

”I know, the time of mirclaes isn’t over,” Eddie mumbled and turned his head slightly to meet Richie’s eyes.

 

”So...” Richie said and got up from his seat, walking over to where Eddie was sitting, Eddie’s eyes following his movements lazily. ”You want to frick frack?”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled a little and leaned back on his seat, averting his eyes from Richie. ”Pass,” he said, a small blush covering his cheeks, and Richie almost explode out of the overdose of cuteness.

 

”Aw, don’t be like that Eds,” Richie grinned, sitting down on the chair next to Eddie’s and scooting it closer to the smaller boy. ”You wouldn’t have minded a couple of weeks ago.”

 

The blush on Eddie’s cheeks got darker and Eddie bit his lips, narrowing his eyes at Richie. ”Fuck off Richie,” Eddie said in a quiet tone, his eyes glancing at Richie’s lips before meeting his eyes again.

 

Without thinking about it too much, Richie leaned forward to connect their lips, just to test if the waters were safe. He half expected Eddie to push him off and yell at him, but was pleasantly surprised when Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck to pull him closer. Richie then decided that it was safe to go further and bit down on Eddie’s bottom lip. After a moment of hesitation, Eddie opened his mouth a little, just enough for Richie to move his tongue into the smaller boys mouth.

 

After a while, Eddie pulled away, breathing heavily against Richie’s lips. Richie found himself staring at the other boy’s slightly swollen lips before he let his eyes meet Eddie’s.

 

”I’m sort of getting some mixed signals here,” Richie admitted quietly, playing with the hem of Eddie’s shirt.

 

Eddie blushed slightly. ”You’re telling me.”

 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion. What was Eddie getting mixed signals for? Richie certainly didn’t feel like he sent any signals that ment anything else than _please let me get into your pants and elope with me_. At least he hoped those were the signals he was sending.

 

”So we’re both getting mixed signals, eh?” Richie said in a low voice. ”Should we clear them up?” he asked, before leaning forward again, reconnecting his and Eddie’s lips again.

 

Maybe Eddie didn’t have as much experience in kissing as Richie did, but Richie felt like there wasn’t any other person who he would rather kiss than Eddie. Eddie’s lips were soft and tasted like rasberries, probably because Eddie applied some rasberry flavoured chapstick nearly every hour. His breath was minty and Richie was sure some sort of god most be real, because there was no way their lips could fit together so well just by coincidence.

 

The more they kissed, the sloppier the kiss became. Every once in a while their teeth clashed, but Richie didn’t exactly mind – he felt hungrier and hungrier the more he kissed Eddie, and it didn’t take long for Eddie to get up from his seat and climb onto Richie’s lap, not once disconnecting their lips in the progress. Richie moved his hands from Eddie’s waist down to his hips where the hem of Eddie’s shirt was and pulled it slightly.

 

”This okay?” he asked quietly against Eddie’s lips and kissed them again when Eddie nodded slightly. Richie disconnected their lips for only a second so he could pull Eddie’s lovely pastel yellow sweatshirt off him.

 

Out of all places Richie had actually fantasized getting it on with Eddie, the detention room definitely wasn’t one of them. But Richie wasn’t complaining – if it meant getting to actually touch Eddie and not just think about it in the late hours of the night, Richie couldn’t care where it was happening.

 

Even though Richie absolutely _loved_ having Eddie on his lap (he would have to ask Eddie to glue himself there permanently later), but it wasn’t the most comfortable position right now. At least not to Eddie. The desk beside Richie seemed to be digging onto Eddie’s side, and if Richie wanted to make this as enjoyable to Eddie as it was to him, he would have to make sure eddie was comfortable. Putting his hands on Eddie’s ass, Richie lifted him up from his lap (and made Eddie let out the most delightful little gasp) and kicked the chairs and desks further away with one of his feet, so he could put Eddie down on the ground.

 

”Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Eddie pulled back slightly, now on his back on the floor with Richie leaning over him.

 

”Something wrong?” Richie asked, worried that he might’ve gone too far too fast and now Eddie was freaked out forever.

 

Eddie bit his lips slightly and looked away from Richie’s face. ”No, um, just-” before Eddie could finish whatever he was supposed to say, the classroom door opened and Mr Carlson burst in, as if he was trying to catch somebody in an act.

 

And he did, but Richie was sure it wasn’t the kind of act he was expecting.


	8. 8. stay single forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short filler chapter sry :(( I was supposed to make this longer but then i got tired and figured that i can save the rest for a next a little longer chapter :)) I'll try to get that done as soon as I can, but i'm a little busy at the moment, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> do try to enjoy this crap of a chapter that gets us nowhere

**8.**

 

”Wait, how did you manage to earn yourself more detention?” Stan asked later that night when Eddie had returned to the comforts of their shared dorm room and told him that he’d be spending some more time with Richie in prison.

 

Eddie grimaced. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Stan exactly _how_ he managed to land detention _again_. ”Uhm, I was just leaving the detention room, when I bumped into Carlson and he dropped all his stuff down. And he was certain that I did it on purpose, so...” Eddie lied, knowing full well that Stan out of all people would not buy it. If there was sombody who could read Eddie like an open book, it was Stanley Uris.

 

But Stan was like that with everybody. Reading people was irritatingly easy to him. It didn’t help either that Eddie had known the boy for majority of his life and they knew each other quite fucking well – Eddie could figure out when Stan and Bill were lying too, although not as quickly as Stan. To add up to that, Eddie was a horrible liar anyway.

 

”Right,” Stan nodded, eyeing Eddie suspiciously, but not pushing the subject. ”Well I’m sure you’ll have fun spending some more time with Richie in detention. You seem to be so very keen on him.”

 

Eddie spluttered. ”Wh-what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” He demanded.

 

”Nothing much,” Stan laughed a little, holding his hands up in a mock defence. ”It’s just that, you do spend a lot of time with him. Sneaking off to some late night adventures at ungodly hours, staying with him in detention when you don’t really have to, _staring at him all the fucking time..._ ”

 

”I _do not_ stare at him all the time!”

 

”You kind of do,” Stan laughed. ”There’s nothing wrong with it. Although he doesn’t strike me as somebody _you_ ’d be interested in.”

 

”Excuse me?” Eddie asked, folding his hands on his chest, feeling a little offended by the accusation. What does he mean not somebody Eddie would be interested in? It didn’t sound like a compliment coming from Stan’s mouth, although nothing rarely did.

 

Stan laughed again, letting his back hit his bed. ”Just thought you’d be into someone… cleaner. Richie really seems to be aiming for that bad boy look, with his ripped jeans and smoking, even if his personality is the absolute opposite of that. And then you are all pink and pastel and hate germs and tidyness, and he’s dirty and you’re clean… Just stuff like that make it seem like he’s not exactly the type you’d go for.”

 

”I don’t even have a type!” Eddie defended, feeling awfully offended by Stan’s words, even though the other boy didn’t mean anything by it. ”Besides you’re the one to talk: you’ve been pining after Bill for as long as I remember.”

 

Stan scoffed. ”Not sure where you got that idea from, but okay...”

 

”Oh, don’t try me Uris! We’ve been best friends since forever, as much as I can’t lie to you, you can’t lie to me,” Eddie said dryly. ”I see how you two stare at each other with that disgustingly longing way – almost makes me want to vomit and just leave. Not to mention the time when I borrowed your chemistry notes and I found your doodles of ’Stan Denbrough’ and ’Bill Uris’ written on the top of the page.”

 

”In my defence, I’ve done that with your name as well and Mike’s too.”

 

”I take it back, maybe you're just thirsty and desperate,” Eddie grumbled.

 

* * *

 

Beverly blew smoke on Richie’s face. ”So you almost got some again, huh?” she asked, and Richie nodded.

 

”Until the bitch Carlson came and cockblocked me,” Richie muttered.

 

”Hm, I think it’s better this way,” Beverly said, and Richie shot her his _are you fucking with me right now_ -look. ”I mean think about it: Eddie doesn’t strike you as a person who puts out before the fourth date, right? So, judging by that he’s probably a virgin, and I doubt he wants to lose his V-card to you on a classroom floor. And your actions probably have given him the impression that you’re not looking for anything serious – he, however, probably is. So, if he does have any romantic feelings for you, he’s most likely trying to hide them best he can. And making out with you is just his hormones doing him dirty – most likely he’s feeling guilty afterwards because he thinks you’re going to get sick of him soon.”

 

Richie stared at Beverly for a while. ”Have you been talking to him?” he asked, because there was no way Beverly could’ve just pulled that out of a hat at this moment.

 

”No… but believe it or not, I’m living through you right now,” she said, taking another drag out of her cigarette. ”I can’t get dick, so I’ll help you get some. I’ve been spending my nights just thinking about this.”

 

”Aw, Bev you can get any dick you want.”

 

Beverly shrugged. ”I know.”

 

Richie was quiet for a while. Yeah, he had spent some nights awake just thinking about his relationship with Eddie. Or the lack of. He couldn’t call Eddie his boyfriend, but he wasn’t exactly his friend either. You don’t think about your friend’s private parts. Not too much at least.

 

”So what do you suppose I should do?” He asks Beverly then, because let’s be honest, out of all the idiots Richie has befriended so far, Beverly is probably the best for romantic advice. And not just because she’s a girl – because she probably gets some every once in a while. Mike’s most likely a close second though. ”Should I serenade him under his window? Send him flowers and chocolate? Write him shitty poems?”

 

”You watch way too much movies, my dude,” Beverly shakes her head. ”Just go to him, tell him that ’hey, I like you as more than a friend. And by that I mean, I would like to suck your dick and hold your hand on a daily basis.’”

 

”Yeah, that’s not my style,” Richie said and threw his cigarette away. He had forgotten about it anyway a long time ago. Damn Eddie and how he replaced all else thoughts in Richie’s head. ”I think I’m just going to go with something dramatic, you know? Like a parade in the school hallway dedicated to him, or get one of those planes that write his name in the sky or something like that.”

 

Beverly stared at him a while with a blank expression. ”Excellent,” she then said. ”That’s how you quarantee that you’ll stay single forever.”

 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Richie hadn’t thought it through. Going under Eddie’s window with a boombox was a bad idea for two reasons: there was always the chance of Stan opening the window instead of Eddie, and that would be awkward for multiple reasons, and the dorm building had four floors, and Eddie’s dorm was on the third. So the chance also was that someone from the other dorms opens the window. That too would be awkward, for multiple reasons.

 

And then there was the fact that Richie didn’t own a boombox. What he did own though, was a portable bluetooth speaker. And that wouldn’t be enough.

 

So Richie would have to compromise.

 

”What the fuck do you want?” Eddie asked, while still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Richie had yet again come and woken him up in the middle of the night, and surprise surprise, Stan was having none of it. He was letting out loud groans and whines from his bed, and Eddie knew that the only way to make him shut up was to get rid of Richie.

 

”Eddie bear, it’s like you’re not happy to see me,” Richie gasped, putting his hand on his heart, while his other hand was holding the speaker. ”I need you to come with me for a while.”

 

”For what?” Eddie asked, not exactly in the mood of sneaking around in the middle of the night. The experience was nice, once. Not twice.

 

”Ah, but if I told you, it would ruin the surprise.”

 

”Ah, but you see, if you don’t tell me, I won’t come with you,” Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Richie a dry look. Stan was groaning louder on his bed, and Eddie would not hear the end of it from him if Richie didn’t leave soon.

 

Richie let out a loud childish whine. ”Pretty please Eddie-baby?” he pouted, giving Eddie the famoud Richie Tozier puppy dog eyes that only earned him an eye-roll from Eddiie. ”I promise it will be worth your time.”

 

”I swear to god Eddie, if you don’t get your horny boyfriend out right now, I’m making sure you’re sleeping on the hallways for the next three weeks!” Stan yelled from his bed, most likely waking up half of the dormitory.

 

Eddie groaned and looked at Richie, who was looking at him pleadingly, and felt himself reluctantly giving in. ”Damn you,” he muttered with a shake of his head. ”Let me just change real quick,” he said and slammed the door closed.

 

When he opened the door again, Richie was bouncing on his heels excitedly. ”Let’s go!” he cheered and pulled Eddie with him, and Eddie felt like he was going to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. how many chapters do you think i should do??


	9. 9. Baby Got Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> you catch my drift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there bois, it's me, ya demon.  
> it's been two months and i'm back with a bang xD I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait - but honestly i didn't know what to write, but i guess i solved that problem pretty well, ehem 
> 
> thank you all for being patient and leaving such nice comments! I should have more time to write from now on, so i'll try to update this sooner next time! hope this chapter makes up for it

**9.**

 

”I don’t get it,” Eddie shook his head as Richie lead him to the park near the school. ”Why are we here?”

 

”I’m going to carry out my master plan to kill you,” Richie answered, sitting on the park bench with the speaker he was holding. ”What did you think?”

 

Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes as he joined Richie on the bench. ”Exactly that,” he muttered, pulling his sweater thighter on him. It was nearly November god damn it, Richie was insane to bring Eddie here at this hour. And Eddie was even more insane for not putting on more layers. ”I should have put on more clothes,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

 

”What for? You’re going to take them off soon enough anyway.”

 

”Somebody has high expectations,” Eddie answered, looking at Richie. He was scrolling through his phone, through Spotify in fact, as if trying to look for something specific. ”What are you doing?” Eddie asked, his tone now a little worried.

 

”I’m trying to be romantic. You know in all those romantic films the guy shows up outside the girl’s window with a boombox,” Richie explained excitedly. ”Only I don’t own a boombox. Who does anyway?”

 

Eddie ignored the implication that he would be considered the girl in this situation. He got enough those comments at school for his clothes. ”If you start playing _Baby_ _G_ _ot_ _B_ _ack_ , I’m leaving,” he threatened, making Richie laugh loudly.

 

”Oh, I totally should! But no, that’s not in my mind,” Richie shook his head, all laughter died down but the smile on his face remaining. ”Be prepared to get on your knees for me, because you’ll let me suck you off after this!”

 

Eddie didn’t have time to comment on how that didn’t actually make any sense (shouldn’t it be Richie who got on his knees in that case?), because Richie was already pressing the play button on his phone. The problem though? Richie didn’t have the premium version, so an ad started to play instead of music.

 

”Are you tired of advertisements getting in the way of you listening to your favourite music?” the obnoxious voice came through the speaker. ”Try Spotify premium! The first month...”

 

Richie groaned over the advertisment and let out several loud curse words while Eddie started laughing. It was ironic that this was still the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him.

 

”Fucking piece of shit,” Richie cursed – his speaker had just started to let out a horrible beeping sound, implying that the battery was low on it.

 

Eddie couldn’t help but cackle. ”Even you speaker wants you to shut your mouth,” he breathed out, earning a slight slap on the arm from Richie.

 

”This is so not funny Eddie. Like this is the furthest thing from funny,” Richie groaned. ”Here I was thinking that I had the perfect plan to tell you how much I like you, but no, the world has to be against me. And now this is very awkward for me, because I’m not that good at talking about feelings and shit, cause I’ve never really liked anyone before, or at least not as much as I like you, and fuck I really should have charged this piece of sh-” Richie didn’t have time to finish his rant, because Eddie cut him off by planting his lips on his gently. It wasn’t like any of their other, more heated kisses – no, it was slow and gentle and Richie’s lip ring felt cold against Eddie’s skin. The kiss didn’t last anymore than s few seconds, but it was enough to make Richie shut his mouth for a while.

 

”It’s okay, I like you too,” Eddie admitted.

 

The grin on Richie’s face was the widest Eddie had ever seen on him, and soon he was swept in another kiss, one that was longer and more passionate than the last one. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders to steady himself and at the same time he felt Richie grabbing his hips in a vice like grip. The kiss escalated from somewhat slow and gentle to one with tongue and teeth and Eddie felt his back being pushed against the cold park bench.

 

”It’s a little cold,” Eddie admitted, pulling slightly away from the kiss.

 

”You wanna go back inside?” Richie asked, pressing kisses to his neck. ”You know I don’t have a roommate.”

 

”Don’t think so highly of yourself,” Eddie scoffed but nodded anyway.

 

 

If asked about it later, Eddie would swear that he and Richie did nothing but sleep after they got to his dorm. The person asking him would soon find out that Eddie was the worst liar in the history of liars.

 

”I have never been more glad that I don’t have a roommate,” Richie groaned as soon as he had gotten the door open and pushed Eddie inside. ”And trust me, I’m glad I don’t.”

 

”Okay, but there’s no need to manhandle me, asshole,” Eddie snapped, while taking a hold of Richie’s shirt and pulling him down to kiss him on the lips.

 

”You know that nothing gets me going like insulting me,” Richie mumbled against his lips.

 

And then they were kissing again – Eddie had come to the conclusion that even if his kissing experiences limited to Richie alone, Richie must’ve been the best kisser in the world. He managed to make Eddie’s heart beat faster and his breath leave his body and Eddie didn’t mind.

 

In hindsight, Eddie thought the kiss was dirty and messy, but at that moment in was perfect. It was all teeth and tongue – it was messy and almost animalistic in Eddie’s opinion. Eddie put his hands in Richie’s hair, grabbing it and pulling it just slighty, yet it was enough for Richie to let out a low, raspy groan and push Eddie on his bed.

 

”I was going to make a joke about having gonnorhea,” Richie said, moving his lips to Eddie’s neck. ”But I feel like you’d leave if I did.”

 

”You’re right I would,” Eddie said, his voice failing him as he felt Richie biting and sucking his neck, managing to pull out possibly the dirtiest moan from Eddie. In all honesty, Eddie didn’t even know he was able to make a sound like that – he half-expected Richie to make a comment on how it sounded like something that belonged to a porn movie.

 

”Oh fuck, do that again please,” Richie groaned against his skin, continuing on the torturous teasing while slipping his hands under Eddie’s sweater, letting Eddie feel his cold hands against his skin.

 

Eddie had never been one to… touch himself, so to say. He blamed his mother for it, for telling him how wrong and dirty and disgusting most things affiliating sex were – and he couldn’t help but think how his mother would have gotten a heartattack if he had seen him now. In bed with another boy, the boy leaving purple marks all over his skin while taking shirt off… Sonia Kaspbrak would be on the way to the hospital if she ever found out.

 

Richie started to pull the sweater off Eddie’s body, and Eddie thought that if he got any harder than he was now, he was going to explode. And wouldn’t that be a pleasant first time sexual esperience. Eddie had never really felt anything sexual towards another person – but god, did he want Richie more than anything at that moment. He felt his thoughts begin to blur together because soon he couldn’t comprehend anything but the feeling of Richie grinding their hips together, and oh god, nothing had ever felt better than that.

 

Eddie pulled Richie’s lips back to his, just in order to silence the dirty sounds he was letting out. The feeling of Richie’s hands on his bare skin felt like fire, and he quickly started to pull on Richie’s shirt as well – it hadn’t even occured to him that in order for Richie to pull his shirt off, they would have to separate their lips. When Richie did so, Eddie let out quiet whines and started to pull Richie back in, making the other boy chuckle.

 

”You’re so cute Eds,” Richie whsipered as he kissed Eddie quick on the lips, on the cheeks, on his ear, down his neck, slowly falling lower and lower, unti he was sucking on his nipples. Richie didn’t stop there though, he continued lower and lower, until he reached Eddie’s navel. ”Is this okay?” he asked as he played with the button on Eddie’s jeans.

 

Eddie thought he was being too easy – but at that moment he couldn’t find a single cell in his body that cared about that. There was heat pooling in his stomach that he had never experienced before, but he was sure he was going to explode if something wasn’t done about it – so he nodded his head as yes, a little over-eagerly, making Richie let out a low chuckle, and fuck, that shouldn’t have sounded so hot.

 

”Use your words, sweetheart,” Richie said, kissing on his skin again and Eddie was sure he was going to faint.

 

”Yo-you’re an a-asshole Richie,” Eddie grunted as he felt Richie’s palming his aching hard-on through the jeans.

 

”Are those the magic words?”

 

In conclusion, Richie was an asshole. ”Please Richie,” Eddie whined as Richie kept his hand where it was and his lips on his skin.

 

”Please what?” Eddie felt Richie grin against his skin, and if he had the power in his body, Eddie would have kicked the bastard.

 

”Please, just do something,” Eddie whined. ”Anything.”

 

”Anything?” usually teasing tones in people’s voices didn’t sound hot, but Richie made it work. He started the playing with the button on Eddie’s jeans again, but never opening it completely.

 

”I will cut your dick off,” Eddie threatened, feeling the vibrations of Richie chuckling against his skin.

 

”Kinky,” Richie said in a low voice, before finally, _finally_ , pulling the button to Eddie’s jeans open and pulling Eddie’s jeans and underwear down his knees in one swift motion. Normally at this point Eddie would have felt self-conscious, but the feeling never came, as it was replaced by the unimaginable feeling of Richie licking up and down his achingly hard dick.

 

After that Eddie didn’t think he could get any comprehensible words out of his mouth. His breaths were shaky and uneven as he felt Richie’s mouth on him, taking him full, licking again before pulling away and repeating the action again. And Eddie was wrong – he was able to make out comprehensible words, but they all the same _please, please, please_ all over again, reapeated in variating tones and volumes. Richie let out a content hum against Eddie at the sound of those noises – Eddie would feel embarrassed about it later, but right now it was the furthest from his biggest worries.

 

Eddie might’ve been a little too caught up in his own ecstasy that he didn’t notice Richie grinding his own hips against the mattress. It occured to him only after he heard Richie let out a low moan against his dick – the sound alone was enough for Eddie to reach his untimely climax. It came so soon and so sudden that Eddie didn’t have time to throw Richie off him before he was coming into his mouth – but that didn’t seem to bother Richie, as he _pulled Eddie closer_ while it happened. Normally the though would have made him gag, but all of Eddie’s fucks were thrown out the window as he watched Richie swallow the insides of his mouth and smile against Eddie’s skin, before kissing his way up again.

 

What Eddie did have though, was enough sanity to not let Richie kiss him on the lips after what had just happened.

 

”Yeah, no, not happening,” Eddie mumbled, turning his face to the side as Richie tried to smash their lips back together. ”I’m not kissing you after that.”

 

”Aw, come on, why not?” Richie asked with a chuckle, as he settled for pressing kisses against Eddie’s cheek and neck. ”It tastes pretty good – you eat a lot of pineapple Spaghetti?”

 

Eddie didn’t have the energy to scold Richie for the nickname, so instead he just scoffed and showed the grinning boy slightly. ”Don’t you want to, um..?”

 

”Nut? Jizz? Skeet?” Richie grinned, looking Eddie in the eyes. ”I already did at the moment I got you in my mouth,” he said, pressing kisses against Eddie’s face, before laying down next to Eddie and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist.

 

”Okay, good – I would have felt bad otherwise,” Eddie said lowly, suddenly feeling tired.

 

”Maybe you’ll get to repay me in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm nasty and don't know how to write dirty things for i am a child of God.  
> sorry for all the possible mistakes, i'll try to proof read this when i can!


	10. 10.People say the same thing about cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write two hours worth of porn here but like,,,,,, bitch got drunk and now she tired, so maybe next time.   
> but like honestly, the last chapter was my first ever attempt at anything that's even remotely sexual and y'all like had such a good reaction to it??? like this chick has no intention to ever touch another person's genital, so i had no ideas what i was doing and still you left so nice comments and i just cried. 
> 
> amazing

**10.**

 

Waking up to next to Eddie Kaspbrak was a sensation Richie didn’t mind. Opening his eyes in the morning and the first thing in his line of sight being Eddie was something Richie thought he could definitely get used to.

 

Eddie was still deep in sleep when Richie woke up – Richie could feel his breathes on his neck as Eddie had wrapped himself as close to Richie as he possibly could – the adorable sight made a smile appear on Richie’s face and he felt like he could stare at the other boy forever.

 

The moment of happiness was soon replaced by slight panic and doubt. What if Eddie had changed his mind overnight? What if he realized that maybe last night was mistake? Thousands of possible scenarios ran through Richie’s mind – Eddie getting mad at Richie for pressuring him into a sexual act (but he didn’t, right?), Eddie deciding that suddenly Richie wasn’t that interesting anymore… the possibilities were endless.

 

Richie was so deep in thought that he hadn’t realized that the grip he had on Eddie’s waist had tightened.

 

”I think you’re leaving bruises on my waist,” Eddie mumbled sleepily, his voice muffled as he pressed his face closer to Richie.

 

”Sorry,” Richie answered, reloosening his grip. ”Was just thinking.”

 

”No wonder I smelled something burning.”

 

”Now listen here pal-” Richie started but was cut off by Eddie’s lips against his. It lasted only a second or two and Richie had no time to react before Eddie was pulling away and getting off the bed.

 

”Where’s my clothes?” Eddie asked, looking around the room – Richie’s dorm wasn’t the one of the tidiest and the floor was already filled with used clothes, making it harder for Eddie to spot his own, even if the color range was trastically different.

 

”Do you really need them?”

 

”You’re absolutely right. I totally should go and walk out of this room, naked. I bet I could get a new boyfriend easily that way,” Eddie answered dryly.

 

”Boyfriend?” Richie asked, shooting up on the bed quickly. ”Are we boyfriends?”

 

Eddie lifted an eyebrow at Richie. ”No, I used you for your body. You’re now useless to me and I can move on to my next conquest. What do you think, will Stan be as easy as you?”

 

Richie threw a pillow at Eddie.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t talk about their official term after that, but it was clear to anyone who was watching that something had changed. Not much chaned on Richie’s part – he acted as clingy and flirty with Eddie as he had before, but this time Eddie didn’t mind and didn’t act annoyed when Richie showered him with attention. They held hands while walking to class and shared their remaining detentions together.

 

”I’m going to wildly assume that you managed to grow a pair and tell him how your heart skips a beat when he’s near,” Beverly hummed as she and Richie were yet again smoking during their shared free period. This time they had hid under the bleachers, all thanks to the science teacher threatening them with even more detention if he caught them in the act again.

 

”That assumption is very correct,” Richie nodded a happy grin painted on his lips. He was fairly sure that the grin hadn’t left his face since the night with Eddie.

 

Beverly grinned smugly. ”Oh, I see what’s going on here. A penis went into a butthole, nice,” she nodded approvingly.

 

Richie scoffed. ”If only. Weren’t you the one who said that Eddie’s not the type of person to put out before the fourth date? Do you really think that all it takes to get into his pants is a shitty confession of feelings?”

 

”You tell me,” Beverly shrugged.

 

”It’s rude to kiss and tell.”

 

Beverly groaned and rolled her eyes. ”Well are you two dating then? I doubt Eddie would let anybody near his genitals unless they had some sort of relationship going on,” she tried prying again.

 

”Geez, what is up with you and my relationship with Eddie?” Richie asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. ”We didn’t talk about it. I think he might’ve hinted that we are but never confirmed it, so now I’m just confused.”

 

”You know, a healthy relationship acquires mutual communication,” Beverly hummed, making Richie roll his eyes. There was absolutely zero miscommunication between him and Eddie – both of them were just confused and a little scared, and Beverly knew nothing.

 

Just as Richie was about to answer, he noticed Eddie and Bill walking towards the school library. The library had a separate building to it, maybe a hundred feet away from the actual school building.

 

”Sorry Bev, talk to you later,” Richie bid his good bye and took his bag from the ground before running after Eddie. Eddie was in a deep conversation with Bill about something, and didn’t hear Richie’s footsteps or breathing, before Richie had wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and lifted him up.

 

Eddie let out a panicked scream, making Richie laugh while Bill flinched visibly from surprise.

 

”Fucking hell Richie, put me down,” Eddie whined moodily, kicking his legs until Richie did as he was told. ”And never do that again.” Eddie then turned around to face Richie, a cute pout on his face, making Richie want to kiss him again and again and again until he couldn’t breathe anymore. So he did just that.

 

Eddie’s lips were slightly coated with chapstick, but Richie didn’t really mind, pushing his lips harder against Eddie’s when he felt Eddie’s hands moving on his shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly. They would have stayed like that, just kissing each other for god knows how long, if Bill hadn’t coughed next to them, reminding that they had company.

 

”Th-this is all v-v-very cute and all,” he said. ”But w-w-we were supposed t-to study for that upcoming m-m-math test Eddie. Pl-plus people a-a-are staring.”

 

Eddie dropped his hands from Richie’s shoulders, but kept them on his arms. ”Right,” he said, like he just remembered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

”You young fellas want some help with math? You know I’m pro,” Richie asked, sneaking his arm around Eddie’s waist as he followed the pair into the library.

 

Bill snorted, taking a long look at Richie’s appearance. ”N-no offence R-Rich, but you do-don’t exactly strike m-m-me as s-somebody who’s good a-at math,” he said with a small smile as they sat down at a table that was a little separate from the other people in the library.

 

”That’s discrimination Big Bill,” Richie shook his head. ”I’ll have you know that the only subject that I don’t have an A on is p.e.”

 

”I just don’t understand how you do it,” Eddie scoffed, a bitter tone lacing his voice. ”I’ve never seen you do your homework, Stan tells me you never pay attention and I know for a fact that the only thing you’ve opened that has pages on it is a porn magazine.”

 

”You know me so well,” Richie sighed, shaking his head before leaning down to leave a wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek, one which the smaller boy wiped with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

”Gross,” Eddie muttered as he took out his math books. ”Well, teach me everything you know Einstein.”

 

* * *

 

”I know what you did,” Stan told Eddie when he got back to their dorm from the library – neither of them had any classes left for that day.

 

Eddie lifted his eyebrow and gave Stan a look. ”Please, tell me what I did.”

 

”You fucked Richie Tozier,” Stan said accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. ”And you dare to tell me you don’t like him.”

 

In Eddie’s defence, it’s been weeks since he told Stan that – things change and so do feelings. Eddie may be emotinally confused most of the time, but now he was sure what he was feeling. There was deep, undeniably strong affection in him directed towards Richie, and it wasn’t just because he got his dick sucked by the asshole. Eddie wouldn’t have let the guy anywhere near his genitals if he didn’t like him.

 

”That was like ages ago, I may have changed my opinion,” Eddie rolled his eyes. ”And it may not be any of your business, but no fucking was done, thank you very much.”

 

”Right, of course there wasn’t. That’s why you never came back last night.”

 

”We got caught by the police and spent the night in jail Stan,” Eddie answered dryly. He then sighed in annoyance when Stan just shot him and irritated look – Eddie wasn’t getting out of this until he told Stan what had happened. ”Okay, I spent the night in his room – happy?”

 

”You’re telling me that you slept with Richie, Richie Tozier, in the same bed as him, and nothing sexual happened?” Stan asked.

 

”Well, I didn’t say that...”

 

Stan narrowed his eyes, before a realization hit him, making his eyes widen to the size of plates. ”Oh my god, you totally sucked his dick!”

 

”No, I didn’t,” Eddie answered, rolling his eyes. ”Honestly, the imgae you have of me is offensive. What kind of person do you think I am?”

 

”So he sucked your dick,” Stan said, making Eddie purse his lips. ”Oh for fuck’s sake Eddie! Whatever happened to being classy and playing hard to get?”

 

”Oh, so that’s what you’re doing with Bill,” Eddie said, sitting down on his bed. He wasn’t sure why Stan was making this a bigger thing than it needed to be – it wasn’t even his business to begin with.

 

”This is not about Bill or me, this is about you letting Richie put his dirty, disgusting, nicotine-stained, herpes-filled, cancer mouth on your genitals,” Stan said. ”And you expect your dick to not get amputated.”

 

Eddie sighed. ”Okay Stan, what’s it to you? So I may have gotten some kind of STD, but why is that bothering you?”

 

”Excuse me if I’m a little worried that _you_ , who freaked out when people kissed his cheek because germs, let somebody like _Richie_ take your dick into his mouth.”

 

”I feel like the word dick has been said way more often than it normally is in this household,” Eddie muttered. ”Do you not like Richie or something?” Eddie asked then. ”Is this some sort of best friend not approving of my boyfriend -kind of thing?”

 

Stan shook his head. ”It’s not about not liking Richie – believe me, I do. He’s great, in small doses and as a _friend_. Because let’s be honest Eddie, he doesn’t strike you as somebody who is good at relationships or commitment. I just really don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

* * *

 

”Stan thinks you’re not good at relationships,” Eddie hummed when he was laying on Richie’s bed, maybe a week or so later. They still hadn’t had the conversation about their official label, and Eddie had tried to get Stan’s words out of his head.

 

Richie _had_ confessed his feelings to Eddie – that meant that he wanted to have a relationship of sorts with Eddie, right?

 

”Stan of course knows this the best,” Richie hummed, playing with Eddie’s hair. ”After all, the relationship between me and his mom didn’t end so well.” Eddie slapped Richie’s chest lightly as the other boy snickered.

 

”Okay, why does Staniel think that?” Richie asked then, laying down next to Eddie, so their heads were on the same level on the bed. ”Does he not like me or what?”

 

”To quote his words, he said you’re great in small doses and as a friend.”

 

”People say the same about cocaine and yet...”

 

Eddie lifted his eyebrows. ”That didn’t make any sense,” he said. ”Who thinks of cocaine as a friend?”

 

”I’m sure a lot of people,” Richie hummed. ”Maybe Stan is right though. I’ve never been in a relationship.”

 

Eddie didn’t answer, just swallowed a lump in his throat. Was Richie going to take his words back now? Was he going to say that he didn’t like Eddie after all?

 

Richie turned his head a little to look Eddie in the eyes. ”But I’ve never really liked other person before. Not like I like you,” he said with a smile. ”So what do I know about relationships?”

 

”Probably more than I do,” Eddie answered, a slight blush covering his cheeks as he smiled back at Richie.

 

”Well, doesn’t that sound promising. Two idiots, who don’t know fuck shit about relationships, in a relationship. Honestly, that’s the shit they make movies about.”


End file.
